


Random Lucy Pairings

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania animated series, Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mysticism, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Time Travel, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This is going to be a compilation of Lucy pairing's across the anime/manga/game worlds. Please read the Notice first. But I will be taking request. And updating at random.





	1. Important Notice

This is like my Random Kagome Pairings. But it will be using Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and tossing her across the anime multiverse. I am open to request and just ask that you give me time. I do have a life in the real world, which will always come first.

So, here are some guidelines:

The request should appear like this:

Lucy x (Person) [Anime/manga/book/show] {A word, phrase/prompt} -Keep this short and simple, I need some wiggle room. If nothing, you are giving me complete creative rights as a writer. Thus I will not be held responsible if you do not like it!

Things I won't FRACKING DO:

No excessive abuse, rape or incest. No gutting or torture on extreme accounts. No graphic sexual scenes are not my forte.

For Fandoms: (This is an update to this notice.) I refused to do Twilight or 50 shades of Gray. Both personal reasons, as well as, the fact of how they paint certain things in certain lights, did damage to an honest community by giving it really bad press. And the fact that Vampires will never be in mind: Day walking, sparkling, Bloodsucking elves, who are browbeaten by a fake damsel in distress, who is a manipulative brat... To further elaborate on this, if Edward Cullen was a real vampire, even an elder of 10K or more... he could walk in the sunlight, but he'd sunburned, have to wear glasses. Also, werewolves were slaves to vampires, seen as lesser creatures. And if any of the werewolves had gone near his 'woman'/'mate' he'd have killed first. The one thing that series got right, was how Pure, Elder vampires react to a pure born Dhamphir!

I am okay with these:

light kink, BDSM, sexy. And I will do my damndest to work with any pairing. F/f and M/f.

If you think you are okay with these please, by all means leave me a Review or PM for this. And to those who are only a specific shipper of NaLu… Not my OTP, but I will do one for you. Just… expect it to reflect my feelings. Cause I will still ship Lucy in the FT world, Like I have done with poor, hand around, Kagome.

Thank you!

IUM


	2. English Tea can be Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Black Butler or it’s characters, that right belongs to Yana Toboso.]

**** She didn’t really want to think about how she ended up in her current situation. Nope, not at all. It was just going to piss her the hell off, again. And a lady never shows her temper in mixed company. Which was what she really had at the moment. The young boy before her was a noble, that was very obvious to her, even if he only had one eye. It was the young man’s butler that had her very concerned. The feel of him was so wrong.    
  
Yet, here she sat having tea with the young Lord Ciel Phantomhive as per the request of her host. She would have to ask just what the woman was thinking by requesting this of her. It was clear as day and night, for that matter, that the young Lord really had no interest in her at all. His brief cursory glance had easily dismissed her. Which had rankled her, but the red gaze of his butler was putting her on edge.    
  
Making Lucy want to reach to the small pocket she had sewn at first change into the skirt of her dress. Where her keys and whip lay. Every instinct she had honed being a mage, on Team Natsu no less told her that the man was dangerous. So, keeping her smile plastered on her face, pretending to take an interest in what her host was talking about, Lucy quickly assessed the best escape routes in case something happened.    
  
Her arrival in this world had been about two months ago. And several times she had felt things that were abnormal brush against her senses. Her magic was heavily dulled in this world. Which was a step up from Edolas? Where all the magic was gone because of Mystogan, Edolas’ version of Jellal Fernandes. Here she had yet to see anyone who looked like her friends. In fact, everything here was muted, dull to her senses. 

 

“Lucy, dear.”    
  


At the sound of her name, she let a faint blush creep to her cheeks as she looked at the woman. Who had concerned gray eyes as she looked at her?    
  
“I am sorry Madam Loren,” she said, dropping her gaze to her lap in a demure manner.    
  
“It is alright. I know that the transition is hard for you. With your memory not returning yet,” Loren said, her voice dripping sympathy.    
  
This had a soft, deep chuckle coming from Lord Phantomhive’s butler. Making her skin crawl, as a delicious shiver ran down, then back up her spine. As she quickly shoved that thought into a small box in the back of her mind and stored it away. That was bad. Her eyes lifting just a bit as the sound of someone walking into the room. It was the red-haired man that Lucy didn’t think was what he appeared to be. He caused her instincts to run amok, just like that butler. That and he was overly friendly with her at times. Which was unbecoming of a manservant.    
  
“Oh, Grell, perfect timing with the deserts,” Loren said, clasping her hands in delight.    
  
Lucy took a deep breath in through her nose to keep from rolling her eyes at Madam Loren. It would not do. All the training in etiquette she had gotten as a child helping her now. Something she was glad for. But she knew that she had to find a way to get home. A thing that was seeming more and more impossible with each passing day.    
  
“Of course, Madam,” Grell drawled.   
  
Lucy didn’t miss the lingering look of longing that Grell had directed to Sebastian who looked for all appearances, calm and collected. But she saw the small flicker of disgust from the way his lips pressed into a thinner line and his eyes narrowed just a centimeter or two. Very telling. As she lifted her head up and met those unnatural red eyes, as Grell handed her a plate with a strawberry rhubarb pie on it.    
  
“Thank you, Grell,” she said in a polite manner.    
  
The way he looked at her, his eyes widening as he smiled and did his best to not rush through giving Ciel his own piece of the pie. Just to be gone from the room. Oh, yes, he left her skin tingling and couldn’t stand to be near her. Tilting her head just a bit to the right, Lucy let her eyes flick to Sebastian, her smile getting a bit wider as she saw not just him, but his master as well looking at her in shock.    
  
“Is something amiss?” she asked, batting her eyes like she was a vapid, shallow female.    
  
The way both of them shut down quickly before they shook their heads no in response to her question. All while Madam Loren went on about how Grell must have a crush on Lucy because of how beautiful she was. Making Lucy wanna gag and pull a nasty face. Proprietary dictated otherwise. 

 

* * *

 

Tea had finished and arrangements had been made only to have an unannounced visitor. Lucy didn’t have to even look to know who it was. She felt that person from a mile away. It called to her magic. So, when a rather disgruntled Grell came in and announced Ash Landers, an aide of Queen Victoria, Lucy stood up and curtsied like she was supposed to. The man's unnatural amethyst eyes shone brightly as he looked at her. Though she didn’t miss the way he shot a dark glare to the two men behind her.    
  
“Oh, Ash, what do we owe the honor of you visiting again?” Loren asked, her voice a bit breathy, just like always when she spoke to the man.    
  
“Ah, I was hoping to talk with Miss Heartfilia today, again,” he said, his voice soft, smooth.    
  
“Oh?” Loren said, a definite pout in that single word. “I cannot give you an answer for her. Lucy dear, do you wish to accept him as a visitor today?”     
  
Lucy had shifted her body just slightly so she could watch the others in the room. Her hands on her skirt, ready for something to happen. Because the level of the tension in the room had spiked dangerously. And it was not just the young lord and his butler, no it was also rolling off Grell, who was glaring through narrowed eyes.    
  
“I would not mind, but as we are already entertaining guest… may I make a suggestion that could be beneficial to all of us, Madam Loren?” she asked, making her voice as neutral as possible.    
  
This had the effect that she wanted as Loren hummed that she was more than willing to hear what she was going to suggest. And from the way all four men were looking at her, Lucy felt that instinct of fight or flight kick in. Knowing that if a fight did break out, that she would be taken down. But not without a fucking fight. Something that she would more than love at that moment.    
  
“That we adjourn to your lovely gardens for a walk and to talk,” she said, letting a playful and cold smile curl her lips as she looked each man pointedly in the eye. 

 

When Loren agreed with her, she knew that the men could not say a damn thing without being offensive. Oh, this English Tea just got so much better for Lucy. And she’d see just what was going on by putting all these posturing men in a small group, forcing them to be as polite as possible. Meaning that they’d slip up somewhere and she could potentially learn something. Cause she knew that they were not normal… no way in hell, or the celestial heavens, not with how her skin was crawling. 

 

**THE END!**


	3. Death Brings New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Black Butler or it’s characters, that right belongs to Yana Toboso.]

**** She was still adjusting. Of course, the afterlife was not what she was had thought it was. Pursing her lips as she glanced around the classroom where the other 'trainees' for becoming a Shinigami were milling around, talking in hushed whispers. Most of the stuff being talked about was stuff she had already heard and learned about. Even in death, she liked to be prepared. 

 

Then again, how she died... it was exceptionally fuzzy. But something told her that it wasn't a mission gone wrong. Frowning as she leaned back in the small desk that was provided for the class, she kept her gaze on the front of the room. Today they were going to have one of the senior Shinigami, or Grim Reapers, lecturing them. It had her just wanting to bash her head against the desktop. 

 

So, when the door to the classroom opened up and in walked a tall, well dressed, brown-haired man, with vivid green eyes, that were partially hidden behind rectangular glasses. She sat up and looked at him, narrowing her eyes in speculation. Already in the weeks that she been there, she noted that everyone who was a Reaper potential and was a Reaper, all had those vivid green eyes. And there were no exceptions. Meaning her brown-eyes she had while alive were gone, permanently. 

 

As those brilliant Chartreuse eyes cut across the classroom, silence fell. The air becoming tense. Lucy just continued to stare at the man at the front of the room. Watching and waiting. And refused to flinch when his eyes briefly met her's. Yes, he was intimidating but she was not going to show it. 

 

"I am William T. Spears, I will be your instructor for this course. You are the next generation of Grim Reapers. And so you are not under any illusions about why you are here, it is because you committed suicide in your prior life," he stated. 

 

The collective intake of air stated the shock those words gave. Quickly Lucy tried to recall her death and mentally growled at it being hazy. She was pretty damn sure that she was not the type who would go down that road. Not when it left those she knew loved her, cherished her to be in pain. Wondering why she would do something like that. Narrowing her own eyes at the 'Teacher' she just stayed silent, refusing to react. Which had him honing in on her. 

 

And being under that heavy, cold, detached gaze caused her stomach to drop and as her blood seemed to go cold in her veins. Oh, this was going to be rather interesting or troublesome.

* * *

 

It had been a long few months of learning, testing, and building themselves up on a physical level. Being a Grim Reaper shared a lot of similarities to being alive, in Lucy's mind. But today was the day that they received their glasses and their Death Scythes. And she would have to admit she was rather excited about getting her tool of the trade. Lucy was one of the top students in her class but had taken precautions so that she was not at the top. 

 

It made her skin crawl at putting herself at a lower level. She tended to be an overachiever. But the fact that she was always under the scrutiny of their main teacher, William, she didn't put herself out there like she would have loved. Researching, testing, tactical strategy was her forte. This she knew from her prior life. 

 

"Miss Heartfilia, if you will step forward," the technician said. 

 

Not hesitating, she took the two steps forward and stood still waiting for him to come over. The small black glasses case he held up before opening had her darting a quick look down, then back up to his face. Seeing the smile on the man's lips told her he had not missed it. Catching a brief glimpse of pink, rectangular frames with little gold stars along the earpieces. It had nostalgia welling up from deep in her. Then they were put on her face, fitting perfectly. 

 

With a smile, she gave a polite bow and moved back to her spot in the line. Waiting until everyone else was called forward for their own spectacles. Amused at how the glasses fit each person's personality and quirks to a T.  But what had her amazed the most was the clarity in which she was able to see everything in the headquarters now. The souls that followed the field agents to where they'd be sent to the afterlife, heaven or hell. 

 

"Alright, let's get you your Death Scythe's," William snapped, quelling the excitement they were all filling. 

 

Lucy snorted softly as they filed from the room. Keeping her eye forward and pointedly not looking at or even acknowledging the man. She had really started to associate his pompous attitude with her fathers before she had run away. Though, she knew not to mention that she still recalled parts of her life when she was alive. Images, faces, some smells, they triggered things deeply in her. And it made her feel as if something was wrong, a part of her was missing.

 

When they reached the R&D department there was a loud buzz going through the technicians there. It had her class stopping and being told to wait as Lucy watched William walk over to the gathered group. The way his body stiffened, Lucy wondered what had gone wrong? What could be causing them to act like hyperactive little kids? Sighing she started to slip into her inner monologue, cataloging all she was seeing around her. Practicing her memorization function, when her eyes met with William's for but a second before he looked away. 

 

Suddenly her nerves were on edge as she straightened herself. Throwing her shoulders back and putting on a blank mask that would show nothing. Another thing she recalled from when she was alive. So, the moment William returned to their side, snapping at them to behave like respectable Grim Reapers, Lucy suddenly had the urge to run. His cold, detached gaze that made you feel so small and insignificant was leveled on her, only this time she saw something else in there. Annoyance mixed with interest. 

 

"You will all be getting your death scythes here soon," he said. 

 

His words acting like a calming balm and quieting everyone. Lucy stood there waiting as each person's name was called, then they were dismissed for the afternoon. Reminded that in the evening that they were to be paired with an active Field Reaper to go about and observe. So, when she was called last in the class to get her's, Lucy just marched stiff-backed, looking to the world like she didn't give two fucks. Inside she was a literal mess. 

 

"Miss Heartfilia?" 

 

At the question, she gave a small, brief nod of her head, leaving her mask in place. Feeling her teacher standing behind her, practically breathing down on the top of her head, Lucy just waited as the Tech turned and handed her a small oblong shaped object. Which, the moment it was in her hand burst to life. From the end with a hole sprouted a blue inky substance that seemed to have some type of glitter mixed in as it fell to the floor and coiled. 

 

As she looked at it, her mind pulled images of fights, that were brief and quick, to the forefront of her mind. Her body instinctively reacting as she lifted her arm and dropped it just as quickly. Causing that odd looking inky rope to snap and crack loudly. With a flick of her wrist and a small twist of her body, she flicked it out, wrapped it around a bottle of water and pulled it towards her with another flick of her wrist. Body relaxed and fluid in its motion. 

 

Then it happened. As if a floodgate was blasted open, all those faded, half there, foggy memories and how she died washed over her. Turning to look at  William, Lucy felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she blacked out. This was not right. They were taught that their memories were taken from them so that they could efficiently work off their debt due to suicide. So, how and why was this happening to her? 

* * *

 

She had no clue how much time had passed after she blacked out, but when she came to, Lucy didn't like where she was at. Every new Reaper Recruit was taken to this room. Introduced to the 'Boss' and the 'Elite' of the Grim Reapers. Tested, assessed and then sent out to learn and then do their job. It made her body lock up as she let her eyes look at the desk, where she was several of the Elite standing and talking with each other, while the head Reaper sat with fingers steepled, hiding the bottom half of their face. But it was meeting those burning green eyes. 

 

"Ah, you are awake, Miss Heartfilia." 

 

The deep rumble of that voice had Lucy feeling as if her head was being compressed in a headlock by Erza. At the name flickering through her mind, Lucy felt herself pale. Swallowing she just nodded her head, not trusting either her voice or sitting up. Her stomach was churning. All of a sudden her destiny was not certain. Her afterlife could be ended... that her soul could be destroyed at the whim of this person. It scared her shitless if she was going, to be honest with herself, something she was not in the habit of doing. 

 

"Do not worry, Miss Heartfilia. I am not going to shatter your soul, keeping you from reincarnating." 

 

This had her eyes going as wide as possible in her face. Something told her that she could put up all the mental barriers she wanted, that this person would be able to shred them, plundering her mind as they will. Further causing her stomach to roll as she reflectively swallowing the bile that was trying its damndest to crawl up her throat. 

 

"You have a rather vivid imagination. But I am not going to hurt you. Or...do as you are thinking, though, I think I will keep those ideas in mind for the future." 

 

A soft, slightly insane sounding chuckle made Lucy remember that she was not alone with this powerful being in the room. Causing heat to flush her face as she closed her eyes and willed her body to relax, mind to calm as she took in deep, slow breaths through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Just like she had been taught for meditation by her own spirits. 

 

"Ah, that is a good topic to start with is it not, Miss Heartfilia. The fact you have all your memories from your past life. That you did not commit suicide." 

 

This had her cracking her eyes and look not just at the person who was still her boss as far as she knew. She noted that the others were really looking at her. Their faces showing shock, interest, or disgust. Well, all but one person. William T. Spears. He didn't look like he was shocked at all. Causing her to imagine herself mentally slapping the ever loving shit out of the stoic man. He drove her to distraction with his aloof, I-am-better-than-thou, and The-rules-are-absolute, man. Then her mind shifted to him being bent over by an alien and shoving a large metal rod up his ass. 

 

A deep booming laugh startled her, as a heavy hand hit the desk. There before her was that powerful being, laughing at her imagery. Reminding her again as her mind started to shift to a calm, serene state. 

 

"You are a rather creative woman." 

 

This just had her smiling a small smile and tilting her head in acknowledgment of the compliment she was just paid. This person was not the first being that could be considered a God that she had met. Nope, 'Stache face was the first then ancient dragons. 

 

"Ah! Yes, I have contacted him. He is ecstatic that you are okay. Your family and friends have been informed you are fine here in the afterlife." 

 

Feeling a bit put off, Lucy blinked owlishly at the person at the desk. Wondering if they'd ever settle on a gender. Their glowing green eyes was a bit disconcerting already. But the fact that they seemed to shift between male and female was just not real. This was supposed to be an incarnation of death right? Didn't women represent life as they carried a child and popped out an overly large watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon or orange? Men usually were the aspect of death? With the whole balance of Yin and Yang?

 

Again that begin to burst out laughing again, though there was no desk slapping. The amused look on their face as they settled on being male, with a very young, slightly attractive look. But it was not appealing to her. Nope, she had taste and standards. 

 

"Sir, what is so funny? And what do you mean by her family and friends are happy she is okay? She is dead, right? How does she have her memories? Where the hell did she come from?" 

 

At this, Lucy raised an eyebrow at the eccentric, long red-haired Reapers she had come to know over the months was named Grell Sutcliff and the bane of William's existence. The other one, with long white hair, who had half his face covered was just smiling. The gleam in his singular, visible eye made her instantly think of the Poison Dragon Slayer. 

 

"Well, as for what is amusing Grell, that is none of your damned business. Lucy Heartfilia was a keeper of the Celestial Realm in her world. Had close ties to the none other than Seirei-oo, the Celestial King. Of course, those spirits under his control, that she could summon would be worried about their princess, or keeper and mage. And yes, she is dead, otherwise, she wouldn't be here, do not be an idiot." 

 

At the explanation Lucy sat up slowly, noting that three set's of chartreuse eyes tracked each movement and breath.  It had her stiffening and putting on her mask, shutting down her face and eyes. 

 

"As for her memories, that is due to the nature of how she died. It was not suicide. She was murdered and it was made to look like a suicide at the hands of her friends and teammates. And a whole other world of existence. A world parallel to ours." 

 

This had Lucy flushing slightly, unable to help the reaction. This had the three boring holes into her person, making her want to squirm on the couch. 

 

"So, what do we do with the little miss? She excels at what she does as a Reaper, though she holds herself back," William stated, his voice bored. 

 

This had Lucy picturing how he would react if she gave him her signature Lucy kick and flying into the bookshelf behind him. Again this had Death himself chuckling. 

 

"Well, since she is dead and has more unique abilities that have yet to fully emerge. She has a choice. She can stay here and work for as long as she wants, teamed up with one of you three, or she can go to the Celestial Realm and become a part of the stars that she loves," death said. 

 

This had Lucy cocking her head to the side. Already her mind was making a quick list of pros and cons. She knew who the redhead and Mister Spears were. But the other, who fit whispered descriptions in passing, was unknown to her. Who knew that her death would give her a choice of a New Life. 

 

And as she let her mind grasped on to the concept of having abilities that were not even active just yet intrigued her. The fact she'd have to be paired with one of the three men before her. She looked at them with a deliberate carefulness. Looking for something specific. Finding it, Lucy closed her eyes and smiles. 

 

"I have one questions, would I be able to at least talk to 'Stace face and my former spirits?" she asked. 

 

There were a few seconds of silence before she was told yes. Darting her eyes to Death, who she saw was smiling knowingly. Yeah, he already knew the route she would take. Damn invasion of privacy in her own mind, even if he wasn't abusing it. 

 

"I will stay here. I know that the road is not easy. But I have put in a few months of learning, adapting, training. And I can keep my mouth shut about having all my memories. So, if you had to choose one of these gentlemen... Lord Death... who would you pick for me?" she asked. 

 

The way the God smiled and subtly pointed had Lucy nodding her head. The smile on her face getting larger, more predatory. 

 

"I agree. I will accept this place, my new life, and mission. And be partnered to that person. Should be fun, as you already know my base nature, personality, and what I won't tolerate," she said. 

 

"Good!  William T. Spears, she is now going to be your partner and under your care. She is very well loved by the Celestial King. Take care of I will let the Celestial King, have you. Also, fear her temper. You all are dismissed," Death said, his voice ringing like a gong in the room. 

 

At the stunned and slightly horrified look on the man's face, she couldn't stop herself. Lucy threw her head back and started to laugh. Relishing in the fact that the stoic man was going to have two people that would be the bane of his existence. Of course, she knew when to stop and back off. But getting that man's facade to crack. To show some actual emotion that said he was once a human. Lucy was going to enjoy her afterlife, judging and reaping souls. 

 

**The END**


	4. Star for the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Vampire Hunter D or it's characters, that right belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi.]
> 
> [A/N: This was a request by MadSoullessQueen. If you haven't read her Fairy Tail Stories, I will politely request you march over and take a peek. She specializes in MardLu, FreeLu, and LahCy (MY OTP). Warning she writes mature (M).]

He was sitting in the tavern of the small town when he had first seen the girl. His instincts instantly on alert as she marched through the crowded room and sat on one of the few empty bar stools. And from the corner of his eye, he watched as she pointed to the top shelf and a gold label bottle of whiskey. It was rather amusing to him, but after being alive for so long, he knew that there were women who could drink like a man. But this petite, busty blond just didn't really look like one of them. So, he turned his attention back to his own tumbler.

 

_ "Seriously? You are just gonna be a pansy and ignore that prime piece, D? _ " 

 

He chose not to dignify his left hand with a response.  Earning a bit of grumbling through the link he had with the demonic hand of his. The noise in the tavern was starting to get louder, meaning he'd have to start contemplating leaving. 

 

"Hey, girlie, why don't you come and drink that stuff over here with us!" 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I mean you have a lot to offer from what we are seeing." 

 

This had him looking back at the blond girl, who had spun around, bottle in one hand and leaned back against the bar top. Giving him a good view of just how little she actually wore. On top that it was so form fitting to her very abundant curves. 

 

"I don't think so," She quipped, letting her lips quirk up into a smug smile at odds with the cold light in her brown eyes. 

 

This brought a hush over the crowded Tavern. He could sense the shift in the air as tension suddenly became thick. A mix of some of the patrons becoming agitated at the possible impending blow out from her blunt refusal. 

 

"What, you think you are so much better than us? I mean your dressed like a lady of pleasure." 

 

This had the blond openly laughing at the man who had spoken. Still, he watched, mildly amused by the girl. He could not only see that she was exuding confidence but smell it threaded through her scent. Which he decided was strange but fit her. 

 

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p'. "I just don't think you or your little friends could handle me." 

 

The words were like a match to oil. And it was explosive. Sighing, he made to get up but was cautioned by the bartender and Tavern owner to just stay put. Just as a flash of blond shot past him and into the fray. While on the bar top where she had sat was the Gold label Whiskey. 

 

"If you gentlemen want to really take a crack at me, then let's go outside. This place is nice and with decent prices, wouldn't due to have our fun jack the prices up," The girl said, giving a throaty laugh. 

 

Then it was quiet once more. Except for the sound of grunts, groans, and moaning coming from the street outside. D's ears picking up the sound of a whip cracking, followed by the sound of a body crashing through the swinging doors of the building. He turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder as the blond peeked in, her face red, a bit sheepish. 

 

"Sorry, Mitch!" she said before she was yanked away. 

 

Then her voice came back as she shouted out 'Lucy KICK!' in an exuberant voice. Which was followed by yet another crash from outside? It was not often something or someone got his attention. So, when it was silent for a minute after that last crash, only to have the blond girl come back in, dusting her hands off as she sat back the bar. 

 

"You feel better, lucy?" 

 

The soft laugh from her had several deep chuckles from the patrons of the tavern. 

 

"Yeah. And before you ask, I did find some useful information," she quipped, picking up the bottle and drinking straight from it. 

 

"Ah. That is good," Mitch replied, drawling the last word out as if prompting the girl. 

 

The said girl put the bottle on the bar top and slid from her stool. D could tell that something had happened when Mitch had spoken. He was mildly curious about how Mitch knew the girl. It had been over ten years since the last time he'd been there. And from smell alone, he could tell that there was no blood relation or any other type of relations between them. But he could tell that there was a friendly familiarity between the two. 

 

"Yup, have to find the person who has the information I need now, Mitch," she said. 

 

As she walked behind him, he heard her mumble something about Irony in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Then she was up the stairs to the room that were rented out to very few of travelers that came through. Once the girl had vanished up the stairs, he lifted his head and looked at Mitch. He knew the man well, hell, he'd know his father, grandfather, and several generations back. 

 

"I don't have to ask, I can tell, you are curious about the girl, D." 

 

He said nothing, just met that hazel gaze. 

 

"Five years ago there was a meteor shower. And a few miles from town one landed... or so I thought when I went out to see if there was anything left to gather of precious metals or jewels. Instead, I found Lucy laying in the crater, bleeding, and unconscious," Mitch explained. 

 

From there D made logical leaps. Mitch was a kind soul and took her in. Healed her and gave her a safe place. But it didn't explain the odd scent from her or the fact that he could feel it crawl across his skin. For him there was no mistaking that feel, it was pure, raw magic. 

 

"D, she has become a part of my family. And in the morning she'll have the sheriff here, again, dropping of reward money. Miss Lucy is a bit of a spitfire and has an odd knack for somehow luring the big bounties in. Kinda like moths to a flame," Mitch said. 

 

D didn't say a thing, just nodded his head. He didn't doubt that one bit. Nope, those who were corrupt would feel the purity, power, and instinctively be drawn to the blond's magic that seemed to leak out and hang on her like a coat. 

* * *

  
_ "You know... if your not happy, then why did you decide to agree to allow her to come along? Other than she gave you one hell of an explanation." _

 

His left hand had been giving him grief for the past week. And even now he still didn't know why, other than the darkness in him was drawn to the girl, no woman. Lucy had made that very clear after she had accosted him in the hallway when he was on his way to his own room. She had been leaning against the only window up there, the silver light of the moon causing her body to be haloed in a pale aura. That gave her an ethereal quality. Making him pause as she turned honey brown eyes on him and was blunt to the point of being rude. 

 

Efficiently she told him that he was the person she needed to find and talk to. Clearing up what she meant about her comment on Irony. Not once did she give him a chance to get a word in edgewise. A rare feat with him. Of course, he would normally just leave. He knew it was the pull of her magic and the purity that she radiated that had kept him rooted. Unable to say no when she actually, very polite, requested he bring her on his quest to find the ancient.

 

She stated that she had to ask the ancient a question. One that she felt he had to earn the right to know. He had balked at the idea, telling her flat out no to begin with. The almost feral smile she had given him before informing him that she could track with the best of them, so she'd just follow him until he either gave in or killed her. Startling him, though he didn't show it. She just proved just how determined she'd be and he could tell that she was being very truthful, hence why she was now riding along with him on his quest. 

 

_ "D, give in. I am a part of you. And am well aware of your... repressed needs and desires." _

 

A muted grunt of pain came from his hand as he mentally triggered pain in his hand. It hurt him too, but he was not enjoying where the demon hand was going. 

* * *

 

He stood there staring at Lucy. Face impassive and hidden in the shadows of his wide brim hat. It was not easy to impress him. But over the course of the last 6 months, the woman had done it. Her tenacity was almost scary to him since it ran along the same lines as his own. She had a smug smile on her face, splattered with the blood of the current vampire they'd tracked down and mined for information. He still didn't understand that colloquialism. Her eyes were practically glowing as she made that strange whip that his instincts told him the first time she pulled it out was dangerous back on her hip. 

 

"Well, you heard the bastard. I suggest we get going. There will be no rising from the now permanent dead status now," she huffed. 

 

Not saying anything, like usual, D turned and sheathed his own sword. They now had a Time and place. The knowledge of the next blood moon left little time, meaning they'd be hard pressed to get where they needed to be for the ancient's castle before it vanished until the next one, which would be either two or three years depending on the rotation of the planet. And he wanted his task done. 

 

Jumping onto his horse with ease, he turned and watched as she strode over to her, grabbed the horse's mane and saddle pommel and seated herself. When her eyes met his eyes, her head dipping in a small nod, he nudged his beast forward. Time was short and he knew that she'd keep up one way or another. 

 

_ "You really need to get yourself figured out." _

 

"Be quiet," he muttered under his breath, through the heavy scarf. His hand had become rather insistent in the last few weeks. Annoying him greatly. 

* * *

 

The snarl that was ripped from the girl as he stared at her was impressive. Anger, frustration, and sadness threaded through her scent as he stayed silent. He didn't know what to think in all honesty. D knew the woman, Lucy, was different from other humans. And now, now he knew why. He had not quite believed what Mitch had said about finding her were the meteor hit and that she was the meteor. 

 

"You Lie!" Lucy hissed her wrist flicking, making the magic based whip crack against the floor. 

 

"No, Starchild, I do not. And even if I could send you back, I would not. There is always a purpose for why things happen," The Ancient said. "But, if you want a second opinion, you can always search out the dark one. The judge of all souls. I am sure he'd be rather interested in meeting you, as all of our kind would be. You smell divine, that purity of yours is a beacon in the darkness of this world." 

 

The low threatening growl that tore from Lucy's throat had D watching the Ancient who stiffened and narrowed his eyes at her. Her body was faintly glowing with a golden aura. The air becoming heavy and slightly oppressive with her unique magic. It had the fine hairs on his body standing on end. 

 

"I hope you are ready for your fucking end you arrogant bastard," Lucy snarled. 

 

D felt his eyes go wide as he saw her left hand come out of the small leather pouch she wore at her side. Raised up as a magic circle appeared under her. Its light actually making his eyes hurt as his hand cried out in pain from the nature of that magic. Then in a flash of blue and red smoke, a soft bell-like chime there stood next to Lucy a copy of herself. 

 

"I hope you can keep this bastard occupied... for a few seconds," Lucy snapped at him, her voice thick and husky with her barely contained rage. 

 

He knew it was not a request or suggestion. His mind going back over five millennia ago. Recalling what his mother looked like when she was angry. D found his body moving forward as his sword hissed from its scabbard. He knew that Lucy knew that this was something he had been prepping for his whole life. She knew what he was without him saying a damn thing. But not that the ancient was his actual father.  

 

A small smile, though hidden behind his cloak's upturned collar, graced his lips as he rushed forward towards his stunned sire. Who couldn't seem to pull his eyes from the sight that Lucy made? It didn't matter, this only helped D, making his target that much easier to strike and kill. 

* * *

  
  


D stared at the small white ball floating a good ten feet before them. He knew what it was. A will-o-wisp. But the feel of this one was not like the other mischievous sprites. There was no ill intent. In fact, it seemed to be impatient with how slowly they were following it from the way it bobbed up and down. Causing him to nudge his horse forward at a faster pace, while casting a side glance at the silent, brooding blond. Who after the death of his sire had told him he could go his own way if he wanted. 

 

This had shocked him. And led to a mildly lengthy conversation between them. She told him that he didn't need to stay with her, she'd go on her own to find this person he mentioned. Forcing him to explain that she was looking for a god. Not just any god, but the one who ruled over death itself. To which she just laughed at him. Claiming that she was used to dealing with a God on a personal basis. 

 

It had been two months since then making it to the far stretches of the west, where the sun sank below the horizons. In that time he had learned a lot about the blond. That she was indeed from a different world altogether. Had friends, who were her family there. Which was why she was hell-bent on going back. That where she was from she was a mage, a rare type to boot, called Celestial mage. And that the other her he had seen that looked like her was called Gemini, or Gem and Mini, the Zodiac Twins. 

 

The spell she had cast had decimated the castle, any and all familiars and other vampires that had been in there. And finished his Sire off. It was impressive and horrifying. The sheer amount of magic used had left a small crater and his skin feeling burned. 

 

"Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean you can turn back," Lucy said in a soft voice. 

 

Turning his head, D leveled her with a flat glare. Making her shrug, flush and look away from him. He had noted that how she interacted with him was changing. And as they rode through the dead, and perpetually night lit forest, D wondered if he should just leave her. Only to balk at the idea. He knew why as well, but that was something he was not going to even think on. 

 

So, in silence, they rode for hours more before coming to a set of train tracks that seemed so out of place in the dead forest. When the will-o-wisp stopped and grew brighter, turning into a trolly cart on the tracks, D knew what they had to do. Shooting a brief look at Lucy, seeing surprised etched on her face as she just sat on her horse. Snorting softly, D tied the reigns to his mount to a tree branch and walked towards the trolly. His ears hearing Lucy dismount and hurry after him. 

 

The ride in the trolly was not long, it led them to an abandoned train yard. That had a lot of run down looking train engines and cars. But what stood out to him, was the small house that had a lush green yard and bountiful garden in front of it. Which the will-o-wisp was now floating towards the cabin, pausing for a few seconds as if waiting. Indicating that they should follow. 

 

"So, death... lives in a cottage out of a fairy tale?" Lucy whispered as she walked beside him. 

 

Not sure how to answer that, D stayed silent as they entered the small cabin. Watching as the Will-o-wisp shifted into the shape of a small boy that ran further into the house where there were more voices coming from He stayed at the door as he watched Lucy move forward towards the voices. D felt his instincts go on alert. This was not a natural place. 

 

**000**

 

D watched as Lucy stared down the tall, platinum-haired man, who just stared back at the petite woman with his pale milky white eyes. It was rather interesting to see a unique human woman not backing down from a god. A god who could call her soul out of her body and kill her with a thought. 

 

_ "She is something else, isn't she?" _

 

He didn't have to reply. His left hand already knew the answer to that question. But he would not interfere with her choice or decisions. Because he was fighting his own battle of wills. It was with the half of him he detested, but kept him alive, gave him all his powers and abilities. 

 

"I refuse, Lucy  Heartfilia. And that is final," Death said in a soft baritone. 

 

This had Lucy sputtering and looking indignant. And D suppressed a chuckle. His mind recalling what the ancient, his sire, had told her. That even if he could, he wouldn't. 

 

"Why? I want to go home to my friends and family! Is that so much to ask for? My magic feels different here. And I cannot use it very often without feeling the depletion effect," she said, her voice softening, pain lacing it. 

 

This had D shifting where he was leaning back against the wall. He really didn't like it when she got like this, which was most common when she slept. But now that she was awake and feeling emotional pain it had him stirring. Earning him a quick glance from Death himself. A glance that looked completely amused. 

 

"There are always reasons for things young mage. And in another few dozen years, your body will fully adapt to this world and its magic. You have a purpose here. I can see your soul, your heart... you are denying something vehemently. All to be selfish, which is not in your natural nature," Death said, his voice coming out a bit harsher now. 

 

D watched as Lucy flinched away from the God, her face going a brilliant shade of red. Her body tensing. But what had his attention was the mix of embarrassment and longing threaded in her scent now. 

 

"It is time for you to leave. Now that certain things have come to pass, the only thing keeping what needs to happen is the ego of people. A thing I will never understand of you mortals and demi-mortals," Death said, his hand raised and with a snap of long pale fingers a gray light filled the room. 

 

When D was able to see again, he found himself standing next to his mount. Who nickered and turned its massive head to look at him. He knew what was not said. Though the not to subtle insult had him bristling. 

 

_ "I have been telling you this from the start. I am all knowing, you know, D." _

 

Again he chose not to respond to his left hand. Instead, he jumped onto his horse and noted that Lucy was already having hers walk leisurely the way they'd come, following the will-o-wisp. He could tell from the way she sat on top of the beast that she was deep in thought. Meaning she was likely to get into trouble for not paying attention. 

* * *

  
  


"Hey, D?" 

 

Lifting his head up, shifting his eyes from the dancing flames of the small campfire, D looked at Lucy. Who was staring at him? He could see indecision in her eyes and from how she was worrying her bottom lip. When she caught his gaze, her own flicked away from his then back. Choosing to wait until she spoke before he would give an answer. Almost a full year of traveling together, she knew his habits, as he did hers. 

 

"About what Death said... I... still want to go back. But, for a while now... I also have wanted to stay here..." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as her eyes dropped away from his. 

 

Feeling a bit curious, he shifted his body and leaned back against his saddle. He could smell her nervousness from where he sat. It was strong enough to overpower the smoke and wood smell from the fire. The fact it was so strong bothered him. This woman exuded confidence in spades. She wore a smile and was able to easily adapt. 

 

"Lucy," he said. 

 

This startled her out of whatever she was thinking about. D knew that he could just read her mind. Had done it before and had been on the receiving end of her anger. She'd forced him to fight back. And thus introduced her to his demonic left hand. Which hadn't horrified her, nope, she was fascinated. Though when Hand had spoken to her she squealed in shock, before torturing it with her poking and prodding. 

 

When she still said nothing, D watched as she stood up and walked over to him. Squatting down between him and the fire. Raising his eyebrows at her, since he was not wearing his hat. He again stayed silent, waiting. So, when she reached out and grabbed his right hand, lifting it up and holding it in her two smaller ones. Showing the difference in size clearly. 

 

"Read my mind... I will not hide anything... I just cannot speak... it..." she mumbled. 

 

This had him going very still as his eyes met hers. He knew she was being serious. Giving the minimalist movement of nods. D let his powers flare to life, the world washing in a haze of red as he delved into her mind. Finding that he had access to more than just her surface thoughts. Quickly he noted how organized her mind really was. Soon though he found what she wanted him to find. To hear, though she could not say it. And he was stunned. She had hidden this very well from him. 

 

Pulling himself from her mind after he got the full scope of it. Images, very vivid images, included. If he was a normal male that would have left him flustered and a bit scared. She knew what she wanted, how she wanted it. D had also gotten to see her whole life from as early as she could remember til she arrived in his world. And the urge to hunt down the pink haired man who had caused the explosion that triggered the 'dark mage' as they were called in her world, to open a portal and send her through it. Burnt, bloodied, and unconscious. 

 

His field of vision shifting back to normal, he saw in the depths of her honey brown eyes that she was ready for his rejection. Letting a very rare smile appear on his face, D curled his hand so it now cupped her face. 

 

"I do not doubt you, Lucy," he said. 

 

With a small tug on her face, sending her spilling forward to his body, D brought his left arm up and wrapped it around her. The way her eyes went comically wide as her lips parted just enough to show him her even white teeth.

 

"I have known for a while now the reason you were brought here. I am a creature between worlds. And I had always thought that even after I finished my quest to kill the ancient, sire to all vampires, and my own father, that I would be alone," he said in a soft voice right next to her ear, enjoying how she shuddered in his arms. "But when I first saw you I knew you were different. Then as we traveled, my vampiric instincts began to clamor at me. I kept on curbing them this whole time. Knowing what you were to me... If you left, I would be in great pain." 

 

He could smell delight, shock, and need in her scent. A scent he now knew was that of the stars themselves mixed with a cool minty smell. He just told her what she was to him. That he had been denying himself her for bordering on a year. 

 

"You?... want me? Like I want you?" she questioned him. Her tone showing how skeptical she was being. 

 

With a deep rumbling chuckle as his answer, D tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Amazed at just how soft, sweet, and pliant they felt. Just to have her hum and kiss him back with an eager fervor that had him tightening his arms around her. He knew that he was not letting her go tonight. He had waited too damn long. 

* * *

  
  


Shifting, D heard a low growl of irritation. Propping himself up on his elbow he looked down at the head of blond hair that belonged to his true mate. It had been fifty years now. He didn't regret it at all. Nope,  not at all. In fact, she was the singular star in his darkness. The star that always guided him home. Though he was greatly amused by the fact she was a morning person, you had to get her awake for it to show. And right now he was overly protective of her. She was pregnant again with their third child. Her stomach was swollen and very distended since she was only a few weeks from delivering. 

 

If anyone had ever told him when he was younger that he'd have a beautiful, blond wife, with a very sharp mind and tongue, quick to anger, he'd have thought them crazy. But here it was, cold hard truth. And he was a father. Their first child had been a boy almost forty years prior. Of course, he had let Lucy name their child, it was a mother's right. What he hadn't counted on was her wicked sense of humor. His son had his father's, sires, true name. Judas. The first vampire. The one who sinned against God by betraying Gods son. Their second son was born twenty-five years ago and she'd named him Seirei, after the Celestial King and God.

 

Shaking his head slightly, letting his black hair spill over his shoulder to cover his mate's upper body, he lifted his demonic hand up and placed it on her stomach. Feeling the hard kick from the fetus. 

 

_ "It will be a strong, stubborn child, just like its mother."  _

 

This had him pausing. The demented chuckling in the back of his head only confirmed what he had thought. Well, he'd keep that from Lucy, that he knew they were having a daughter. She had been happy to learn that there was no magic here or medical machines that could determine the sex of the child. She wanted each one they had to be a surprise. 

 

_ "I won't risk her wrath. I will keep my mouth shut."  _

 

This had D exhaling, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on a pale pink cheek. Earning a low hum just as Lucy rolled and threw her arms up and over him. Yanking him down with the strength she acquired, adding onto her already impressive strength she had. Her lips pursing as she let her eyes flutter open to look at him. Eyes that were already a rich chocolate brown and glazed with her need. Another aspect he had found out from their first pregnancy, she was insatiable. But he would do anything to keep her happy and safe. She was his. 

 

**The END!**


	5. Coffee of all Types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own The disastrous Life of Saiki K. or it's characters, that right belongs to Shūichi Asō.]
> 
> [A/N2: This was a request from the amazing GemNika.]

**** He stared at the blond at the front of the classroom. His normal blank expression on his face, uncaring, unconcerned. Though, the thoughts he was picking up from the blond was rather odd. They were not the normal thoughts echoed by all those in his class or the emptiness that was Nindo. No, it was as if he was hearing multiple voices, all different, in the girls head. And all she did was give a smile and introduce herself as Lucy Heartfilia. When the teacher pointed to the empty seat beside him, he just looked out the classroom window. 

 

* * *

  
  


Saiki crouched down on the roof of the school. Hiding once more from everyone. Needing space. Teruhashi had seemingly renewed her need to get a reaction out of him. Nindo was twice as clingy, claiming he was his pal. While Kaidou and Toritsuka were beyond their normal limits. And all he could do to think of what caused the extreme shift in every single one of them was the new girl, Lucy. She was sweet, polite, and from the thoughts of every male in the damn school, beautiful. Not that she noticed. In fact, that odd golden aura that Teruhashi gave off was eclipsed by Lucy's, who he knew was not even aware of it. 

 

In fact, in the two weeks she'd been there, he had yet to hear a selfish thought go through her head when the other 'voices' that called her princess oddly enough didn't just go blank. Something he found rather odd. That all sounds or thoughts would just vanish. Especially while she was talking with other people, or answering questions. It was as if she was shielding somehow. But there was no device like what his brother used. Nope, it was as if she knew somehow that he was focusing on her, listening in on those many voices. Then nothing, before she turned and looked at him, flashing a bright smile. 

 

"Saiki?"

 

At the sound of his name, he lifted his head up and saw wide brown eyes looking down at him from under blond bangs. Concern was the only thing he could see as she smiled and stepped back instantly giving him space once he looked at her. 

 

"Hiding? Me, too," She said softly. 

 

Not saying anything, he just looked at her. Which didn't seem to phase her as she shook her head and reached into the small little pouch she always wore on her hip. When she pulled her hands out she held a very familiar small cup, sealed with a dark label. 

 

"I ... here... it is coffee flavored jello," she said, thrusting the small package at him. "I will leave now... enjoy the quiet." 

 

Not questioning her generosity, as she displayed it often, he took the treat. Listening in as one of the deeper voices in her head told her that she was really nice for giving up her new favorite dessert, outside of strawberry milkshakes. Again referring to her as princess. Just to have her sigh as she replied back, calling the voice 'Leo'. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saiki stared at his parents and the plus one. Who just happened to have blond hair and brown eyes that were not looking at him. And for the first time in the month that he'd been made aware of the girl, her thoughts were running unchecked. And oddly enough, he found that they were very well organized, intelligent, and filed in a rather unique system that made him think of his older brother Kusuke. Who had apparently made a call to their parent's? 

 

"Kusuo, do you have a problem with this arrangement?" His mother asked. 

 

Shifting his gaze from Lucy to his mother, he let her know that it didn't matter as it had already been decided. His father's eclectic thoughts were starting to annoy him. So, pushing the chair away from the dining room table, he stood up giving Lucy a quick look. Noting how she just ducked her head as a single thought of 'I am sorry' fluttering briefly before her mind shut down. Making him realize that he needed to contact his brother. The girl was already odd. And he didn't even think that because she stated that she came from England, that she would know his brother. Meaning every time her mind would go blank, she was shielding against him, because she knew about his psychic powers. 

 

The walk up the stairs was done in silence, something he valued more than anything, Saiki opened the spare bedroom door, that was next to his own, and stepped aside. He would not deal with this until later. But as Lucy gave a mumbled thank you as she passed by him into the room, Saiki noticed that there was something different about her.

 

* * *

  
  


The smug smiling face of his brother was on his television. It had been five days since Lucy Heartfilia had moved into his home. Causing him a whole mass of problems. Once his classmates had learned about it, they were over more often. Teruhashi had become possessive in an extreme. Not that he showed Lucy any attention more than anyone else. In fact, he tended to ignore her even more. Which apparently translated into the female mind that he was more interested in Lucy. 

 

"Now, now... don't be like that. Lucy...she is special. And because of that, I sent her to Japan," Kusuke said, his tone of voice a lilting tease. 

 

Saiki just stared at his brother image. Not saying anything. He knew his brother loved to tease him. Was possessive of him. The point had been proven because of his little mishap of time traveling. 

 

"You are thinking of the time travel machine aren't you?" Kusuke quipped. His smile fading as he grew serious. "That is actually how Lucy got here... sort of." 

 

At this Saiki paused and looked at his brother. Who, he knew, from his facial expression was in serious mode. This could be both good and bad at the same time. Making him wonder just what his brother had done? How had he pulled Lucy into his schemes?

 

"Hey, do not think that I did something to make Lucy do what I wanted. Actually, Ku-chan, it was me tinkering to make my Time Machine work that I  somehow pulled Lucy from her world into our," Kusuke said. 

 

Pausing, Saiki leaned back in his chair, pulling up his knee to rest his arm on. His brother was being rather forthcoming. A bit too much. What did his brother mean by 'pulling Lucy from her world'? How was a Time Machine able to pull from another world, not another time? 

 

"My my, you are really curious aren't you? Well, it is not so simple, even for me, the creator. I was doing some minor repairs on it. Trying to figure out how to fine tune it. I had taken a reading break and left what I was reading in the bottom to get some food. Not realizing that I had... left the machine activated. When I got back... Well, Lucy was in the bottom of it," Kusuke elaborated in a rather monotone voice. 

 

Saiki's mind sorted through what was being said and unsaid. He knew his brother had a love of a certain type of books. And that Lucy did seem vaguely familiar, but that could always be just a Deja Vu. But he also knew that didn't happen to him. It was improbable. Meaning he had seen Lucy before. 

 

"You are correct, you have seen Lucy Heartfilia before. And I am sure you have heard the voices in her head... each different and unique. All referring to her as princess?" Kusuke asked. 

 

It was then that his mind clicked over and connected. He knew it was a possibility where his brother was concerned. Proof that he created a working Time Travel Machine. That he also created the limiters he wore, as well as the odd little crown Kusuke wore to keep him from his mind. 

 

"So, I figured because the machine is not working anymore that you can help find a way to send her home," Kusuke said, smiling smugly once more before the television turns itself off. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It happened swiftly. They were working on a project for class. Summer break was just around the corner, again. His Junior Year of High School almost over. He heard the shocked gasp as the sound of something hitting the floor happened. Turning his attention from his group just as the rest of the class began to openly wonder why Lucy would just pass out. 

 

His mother had commented on Lucy's health over the last two months. Only to have it be passed off as she was missing her home, friends, and family. Which he knew now were in another world completely. Her spirits, the voices in her head, the only connection. It was also how she had learned so much about his world so quickly and was able to adapt. Impressive. He'd even had a few talks with her. Or rather she explained, along with her spirits, through several silent conversations. Confirming that she was the same Lucy Heartfilia from the manga and anime Fairy Tail. 

 

That she took it with a grain of salt when his own brother broke it down to her as she woke up and grabbed the Manga that she was no longer a part of. It was a paradox all in and of itself. And she said as a writer or an attempt at being a writer, she is not really surprised by this. It gave credence to the multiple world theories. And that there was a mirror world of her own just on the other side of a barrier hidden in the sky. 

 

Standing slowly, Saiki heard the teacher call for him to take Lucy to the nurse's office. Saying she'd call his parents to come to get them. Mentally sighing he did as he was told. The physical contact he was making had his mind being bombarded with an explosion of thoughts from his classmates. What mattered was that he couldn't even hear Lucy's spirits. Which he could even when she was asleep. This was not a good sign. 

 

* * *

 

He sat there at the dining room table, focused on the treat that had been set before him. His mother and father had gone out for a date. Leaving him alone with Lucy. Who had been quiet, both verbally and mentally, for the last three days? Anyone who looked at her could see that her skin was paler, hair hung limp, and eyes were dulling. And he knew what it was. The thing his brother and her feared. 

 

Digging his spoon into the coffee flavored pudding that Lucy had personally made. A thing she was rather proud of, after many trials and errors. Saiki had been her guinea pig throughout the whole process. And now, now he enjoyed the fruits of her labors. The smooth, perfectly creamy, melt in your mouth vanilla pudding that had coffee flavoring in it. And all he had to do was ask her to make it for him and she would, a gentle smile on her face. It was something he had come to notice and appreciate. She was not overly rude or outward about things. A thing he could appreciate. 

 

Finishing up the last bite, Saiki looked into the kitchen. Eyes narrowing behind hind his glasses as he saw Lucy sway briefly before her body toppled over. In less than a second, he was beside her. Her eyes even duller. He could hear each breath as she struggled to take it. Placing a hand over her abdomen he focused on the strange feeling that was her magic. It was almost gone. Yet she just smiled and attempted to sit up. 

 

"I...Saiki, I will be okay..." she said, her voice a  barely audible whisper.

 

He looked at her, only to feel his eyes widening. Before his eyes, she began to go opaque, just to go solid again. This was a not a normal phenomenon. Then again, as he had learned, Lucy was far from normal. He kept his distance from everyone so no one would find out about him being psychic. Literally found ways to deter or shift others away from him. But here, a woman who was a fictional character that had been pulled from her own world was doing what could only be described as dying or fading. Saiki didn't know how to think or handle it. She had not tried to be a part of his life, but due to circumstance, was a part of it. 

 

Looking impassively down at Lucy, who was going opaque again, Saiki helped her stand, knowing she had a lot of pride as an independent person and not wanting her temper to flare. Though he did appreciate that her kick was just as powerful in his world as it had been in her own, which was demonstrated by her kicking Kuboyasu into a wall. Thus earning his appreciation and affection. Something Lucy had made clear she didn't want. 

 

Once they were up the stairs, Saiki set her on the bed. Noting that she was not going solid anymore. Remaining silent, just watching and faintly hearing the worry from the voices in her head. Each expressing a level of care that was astounding. 

 

"Saiki, on the desk... that piece of paper... it is yours..." Lucy said, her voice even softer than before. 

 

Shifting his gaze from her to look at what she had indicated. He took the few steps to the desk and looked down at it. Amazement crossed his mind. It was the recipe for the Coffee flavored Vanilla pudding. And it was titled, Kusuo's Pudding. Blinking only once he turned to look at Lucy, just to see her body laying on the bed sparkle and fill the room with a brilliant golden glow as it faded completely from sight. Once the light died down he could not feel her presence at all. 

 

Without thinking he grabbed the piece of paper and went to his room. Where he picked up his cell phone, tapped the screen to unlock it and scrolled through the limited numbers. When he found the one he wanted he sent a quick text: 'She has gone' and then set it back down. In a matter of seconds, his television turned on, his brother looking at him wide eyes. And for the first time that he could remember, Saiki and his brother just shared a silent, non-competitive, judging moment. 

 

"I will check to see if she had returned to the manga. Her being pulled her erased her from that world," Kusuke said, his voice soft, sad. 

 

It didn't take long, but his brother popped back into view and gave a small smile. The Fairy Tail Manga in hand, he turned it and showed an image of Lucy fighting on Tenrou Island. A smile on her face as she and Cana faced off against Freed and Bickslow in the trial cave. It had a small smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips. A part of him would remember the months that she had been in the world and around him.

 

"Don't worry I have an excuse for why she is gone... if anyone remembers her," Kusuke said, smiling his normal smug smile while flipping through the manga. "And no, I will not be tinkering with the Time Machine for a while." 

 

With that said, Saiki just watched as his tv turned off and he was left sitting there. Holding onto the piece of paper that Lucy left him. Before it dawned on him that she knew she wouldn't be around much longer. She had worked so hard to make the pudding just for him to boot. That it was her way of thanking him for whatever reason that he didn't and wouldn't ever know either. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	6. Lucky Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.]
> 
> [A/N: IS NOT FRACKING CANON! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT NEJI DIED! HE IS ALIVE AND WELL! HATERS CAN JUST EITHER WALK RIGHT ON OUT OR WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT! Thank you!]

**** There was absolute silence in the small booth of the restaurant. All eyes were trained on the petite, yet very busty blond, who was red in the face as she refused to look at any of them. While the tall dark haired man sitting next to her just turned a brilliant shade of red. The whole situation was not what any one of them were expecting. No, not at all. In fact, each person at the table noted that the restaurant itself was oddly quiet after that little outburst. 

 

"Excuse me," The blond said as she stood up and walked with great restraint from the building. 

 

"Wow!" Sakura said, her leaf green eyes wide as she stared after the girl. 

 

It had been six months since the strange girl had just randomly shown up outside of Konoha's Gates. Daze, confused, spouting nonsense that was quickly proven true. Easily she had become someone everyone liked to be around. Her personality was like a perfect blend of each of those sitting at the table. Now, though...

 

"I think I... should go...after her," The dark-haired boy said.

 

When the silence was broken, each of the rookie nine that was there stared at who spoke. Heads nodding slowly, still very stunned, as Rock Lee stood up and walked out of the diner. Leaving his two teammates to glare daggers at the others. They were well aware of the feelings that their teammate had for the bubbly blond. On top of the fact that they had been secretly dating for about three weeks. That and it took a lot for them both to just open enough to admit that they liked each other. 

 

"I hope you are all satisfied," Neji said, his voice a low growl, lavender eyes narrowing to mere slits. 

 

The fact that nine heads hung in shame at once spoke volumes. It had finally taken Kiba cornering Lucy in a public place (at a group dinner of all places) to get the reason why she refused his advances out. Only to have her snap that she was dating Rock Lee. Leading to a rather rude and cold off-handed comment from Naruto. Which had made Lucy's face pale then turn a dark shade of red in a mix of embarrassment and anger?  

 

"Personally, I do not think it was any of your business, Kiba, to know why she refused you. In fact, you should have just left it the hell alone. When I woman gives you a refusal, that doesn't mean dog her more in hopes that she will change her mind," Tenten snapped. 

 

This had a small whine coming from Kiba, who out of habit reached down for Akamaru, who was not present due to a pet restriction of the restaurant. As everyone else wisely remained silent. The cheery mood of the meal was ruined. Friend's were hurt because of actions and words. And the rest of the place was still oddly silent, speaking of the volumes of gossip that would be going around

 

* * *

  
  


Lee didn't have to go far to find his beautiful girlfriend. Frowning as he saw her leaning against the building she had stopped by, her arms around her waist. It made him pause and chew on his bottom lip. His normally positive demeanor practically non-existent. He knew full well the insecurities that Lucy had. And to have Naruto make the comment about how just before Lucy had arrived, that he, himself, was still chasing Sakura. Spouting love and youth. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he steeled himself. Walking over to her, making sure his footsteps were heard. Because the last thing he wanted was an startled and panicked Lucy Kick to his chest. Seeing it happen to Gai Sensei was shocking, but the damage it had done to the ribs and internal organs being bruised from just that one kick. It had him wanting her to know he was there. So, when he saw her arms tighten around her waist, stiffening just a little, he stopped still a good distance from her. 

 

".... Is what... Naruto said true? Before I arrived, that you were still trying to pursue your feelings for Sakura? Am... am I a replacement?" Lucy asked, her voice soft, quivering, and very obviously thick with tears. 

 

Carefully he thought about what he was going to say. Because contrary to what everyone else thought, Lee, did stop to think things through. Especially very important things. Well maybe except drinking Sake. That was a conditioned reflex for his specialty Drunken Boxing. But he knew not to take his 'medicine' unless it was absolutely necessary. This was one of those times. Lee knew how he felt about Lucy without a doubt. And that was not how they had agreed to break it to their friends, sans his teammates. 

 

"No, Lucy, you are not a replacement for Sakura. You can never be," He said, his hands fisting at his side. "The both of you are two very different people. Which is obvious from the way you look to talk, to act. But most importantly, how you feel." 

 

He continued to do controlled breathing. Fighting everything in him that said to go to her, wrap his arms around her and hold her. That he knew would only get a negative reaction. His long talks with Kurenai and a few of the other more senior Kunoichi helped a lot. Allowing him to better read and understand not just Lucy, but females in general. Saving him a lot of heartaches and physical abuse. 

 

"Really? What sets me apart from her? In your own views, not everyone else Lee," Lucy asked, her voice a bit stronger now, but still thick with tears. 

 

Quicky deciding if it was a good idea or not, he took two steps closer to Lucy. Pausing when her body stiffened further again. Making him tense his muscles throughout his body. It hurt him that she was withdrawing. Her insecurities about not being able to measure up to the females of the village who were ninja like himself. That she was different. Softer and less useful, since her own very unique and beautiful skills took a massive toll on her. 

 

"Yes, Lucy. That you see me for who I am. Past how I come across. She never took the time to see me, no matter how I felt. And after being with you, getting to know you. I know that was just a silly childhood crush. The way you smile when you're happy, how it makes your eyes light up. That you do not guard your emotions or blinding focus on one thing. Those are some of the most defining facts that I can list. You are you. Sakura is Sakura. There is no comparison," he said pausing for but a second before just speaking his mind and hoping he didn't risk everything. "And I love you for it." 

 

The soft gasp that came from Lucy before she whipped around to look at him. Her honey-brown eyes large in her face as her mouth hung slightly open. Making him smile as he lifted up his arms in a silent plea to her. Which she answered by closing the distance and pressing her curvy body against his while burying her face into his chest. Once she settled Lee wrapped his arms around her and just held her. 

 

"You...you... really love me?" she asked. 

 

Humming softly as his body relaxed now that she was in his arms, Lee answered her, "Yes. There is no doubt about it. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia!" 

 

His voice was soft, but his normal enthusiasm made it loud enough for those that were listening in to hear him clearly enough. Only to feel Lucy lift her head from his chest. Looking down, he saw the small, watery smile on her face as she closed her eyes and did her best to stand on her tippy toes. Not caring, Lee bent his head down and captured her lips in a gentle, yet searing kiss. Hoping that their watchers would get the hint and leave them in peace. 

 

* * *

  
  


The eleven people had various expressions on their face. Ranging from happiness and delight to shock and a bit of hurt. But none of them spoke a word as they listened to the exchange and witnessed the kiss. There was no doubt in the rookie nine's minds now that the two really did care for each other. Each would be taking something away from this. 

 

Neji and Tenten started to pull the others away. Knowing it would be wise to give the duo some privacy. And for the sake of having an angry Rock Lee on their hands. No, they both knew that for as sweet as Lucy was, she was incredibly scary when pissed off, which only served to make Lee that much more deadly if any was left standing after Lucy kicked them to oblivion. 

 

"Damn... I guess I owe them an apology tomorrow," Kiba stated. "But damn if Rock Lee is not a lucky bastard.

 

There was many soft grunts of agreement. While the last to leave was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Two of whom were watching their teammate very closely. Seeing the pain of realization show clearly on their face. Each knowing that they were guilty of it in their own way. Naruto with Hinata. And Sasuke with Sakura's affections in the past. For Team Seven, this was a harsh lesson but would serve to make them that much closer in the future. Because they all agreed with Kiba, Rock Lee was a lucky bastard.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	7. I Need You Aquarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved over from FT One Shots! As this is a Cross-over for our Celestial Mage. Set in the FT world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This little drabble was inspired by a game series that I am severely in love with, Disgaea by NIS and Nippon Ichi. Which has given me a new Anime/Game hottie to love and write about, Killia. So if you haven't played the game, or if you have but haven't gotten very far, you will have some serious spoilers.. SORRY...NOT! This is a song fic that is also a gift fic to all my girls in the CFLA: Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Now on with my Crack!]
> 
> {Side note: I am a bit behind in the story arc right now. So this will be taking from the last place I have read in the manga. AKA Lucy found Spriggan 12 General Brandish in her bathtub... SO if you have issues that it isn't cannon, please do not read this, I don't wanna have to report and delete flames and rude reviews.}
> 
> {Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or it's characters they belong to Nippon Ichi, NIS and the others who have created this amazing series. Nor do I own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. The song Aquarius belongs to Within Temptation and their recording studio etc…}
> 
> OKAY! Authors note:
> 
> This story is a GIFT FICTION for my fellow Crack Fiction Liberation Army gals. Leoslady4ever, LittlePrincessNana, GemNika, Chrys Stone, Paname, Wild Rhov, Rhov, Nichika, Nicole4211, NerdFighterSunShine, Dragon Queene Layla St. Gabriel, 2012, Sxtrisoul, WildCard555.
> 
> If you haven't read any of their amazing stories for Fairy Tail, I suggest you take a random chance and go check them out. They are amazing authors in their own right and I thoroughly enjoy reading everything they put out. They are a great bunch of people to ask questions if you need help with your own writing.
> 
> Also this will become a multi-chapter story, because as mean as I want to be with leaving it here, my muse has dictated that there will be more of this crack pairing. AND I TELL YOU NOW, It will be going along with the current arc in the story, so it probably won't be too long. But either way it will be fun to write as I get it out... PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!

******_I hear your whispers break the silence and it calms me down._ **

**_Your taste on my lips your salty kisses._ **

 

Pain rolled through her as Lucy slumped to the floor. Her body battered from the attacks of her opponent. Her mind was trying to logically figure out why the woman was only using physical attacks, instead of her mass manipulation magic. Since she was sure that it would simply be easier to just shrink her and off her. She stared up at the naked woman, who's green eyes just glared down at her, with an almost disinterested and bored look. 

Lucy reached into her pouch, where she kept her keys close. Curling her fingers around one specific key, but being careful not to cut her fingers on the jagged edge that she broke a year ago. Slowly she pulled it out and kept it clutched in her hand tightly, like a talisman. Bringing it up to rest over her heart, she gave her best defiant stare at Brandish. All the while feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

 _"I need you Aquarius, one last time. Please help me!"_ She silently pleaded to her longtime friend and companion. A single tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a burning trail, to only splash on the exposed jagged edge of the key.

 

**_They say I'm seeking up the danger. That one day you won't let me go._ **

**_(I'll drown, you'll take me down)_ **

 

Time was an inconsequential thing to him in his long lifespan. When Mard-Geer had approached him about helping build a guild with all of Zeref's demons, he had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't interested. Wanting to be left alone in silence to brood. There was nothing that could have tempted him at the time to want to get Zeref's attention back towards them. That man, his creator was his enemy, for what he had done. 

Again memories of his past came crashing back to the forefront of his memory. The day that he lost not just one but two of the things he had come to cherish, all because of Zeref's commands. Giving a small snort, Killia stood up and stretched his body. Feeling the joints pop from being still for so long. His orange eyes sliding over the rubble that was left of Tartaros. A small smirk playing at the edge of his lips from a mild satisfaction at the fact that the bastion library that Zeref had created was destroyed. 

Stepping down from the collapsed wall, he felt a small thrum of magic in his coat pocket. Wondering what his strange friend was wanting, Killia reached in and carefully pulled out the top part of what had been a golden key. Only to hear the frantic and more than annoyed emotion fill his head of the woman who somehow resided in it.

 

**_I need you Aquarius enchanted I will have to stay._ **

**_I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free._ **

**_You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_ **

 

Blinking his eyes slowly, Killia stared at the key tip in his hand. Shaking his head to clear it a bit before lifting it up to eye level, and blowing on it. Something he had learned made her stop and collect herself before she would launch into a rant about how she would one day drown him for his impertinence upon her person. Which left him with a smile every time. It was a small pleasure he took when she was getting under his skin.

 _"Please, you have to help her. That stupid useless girl needs to be protected, Killia."_ The slightly shrill voice echoed in his head. 

Feeling shocked as worry and fear washed through his mind at those words. Leaving him unable to answer. He had heard in the last year of the woman's previous owner. All the good and bad times that the woman, who called herself Aquarius, had shared. It had a depth to it that rang true in his own heart, or what would be a heart if it still existed. Apparently, his silence was all the answer she had needed, for his vision filled with a bright golden light that was both warm and comforting to his person.

 

**_I relinquish to your powers. From your grasp I just can't hide._ **

**_I missed the danger, I had to conquer. You made me feel alive._ **

**_They say I have to be aware that one day you won't let me go._ **

Take me down.

 

The second the tear hit the key, a bright light filled the room. This caused Lucy and her opponent to hiss in pain and shock before they were able to slam their eyes shut. Similar sounds came from Brandish as well as a lowly muttered epithet, which brought a faint bit of heat to Lucy's' cheeks. When the burst of white on the back of her eyelids faded away, Lucy managed to slowly open her eyes. Only to have her sight filled by slender legs that were clothed in black boots, and dark blue material that seemed to be painted on. That lead up to narrow hips that flowed into the pale, slender slope of a muscular back and narrow hips. 

Blinking a few times, she let her eyes continue to slide upwards. Whoever this person, no man, as he had what appeared to be small black glittering gems or stones along his rib cage. They too were covered by a three-quarter jacket, made of the same dark blue material and trimmed in white fur at the neckline. Cuffs, like his legs, seemed to be painted on. Around his neck was a black and red scarf which seemingly floated in the air around him on a phantom wind. Spiky black hair was seen peeking through the waving scarf.

The fear of impending death that had been in her mind disappeared as she stared at him. Whoever he was, he exuded a calm aura. But that was gone in the next instant when Lucy was reminded that she had another person in her apartment.

"How boring, you interrupted our fun. I do not like people who interrupt my fun." Brandish spoke in her mono-toned voice.

 

**_I need you Aquarius enchanted I will have to stay._ **

**_I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free._ **

**_You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_ **

 

When the warm light died away, Killia saw that he was no longer in the ruins of Tartaros, but rather a small apartment that had seen better days. Before him was a rather naked woman with green hair, that had small black crosses sticking out of it. While his senses told him there was another person in the room directly behind him, and she was fearful. Letting his gaze settle on the key tip in his hand, it pulsed a few times more before just thrumming with muted magic.

When the woman before him spoke, Killia looked down at her, he let his own disinterest show on his face. This seemed to incense the woman more as she lifted her fingers and snapped them. A swell of magical power came at him, only have nothing happen as it hit him. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the woman who had gone wide-eyed at this. Before gathering an even greater amount of magic and thrusting it at him. Again it did nothing, and her eyes showed fear in their depths as she backed up.

"How is that possible? You should have shrunk to the size of a tiny doll. Why didn't my magic effect you." Her voice coming out in a slightly broken octave.

Tilting his head to the side as a slow smile spread across his face. A small chuckle burst from him, before speaking in a low voice. "That is of no concern to you Miss. I was asked to help a person close to my friend, and I have no doubt that it isn't you." 

Lowering his body into his normal battle stance, his legs apart and left arm brought up in front of him, palm facing upwards. "This will be easy. I won't even have to use my own magic against someone as insignificant as you."

Taking a slow breath in then letting out before speaking again. "Phantom Strike!"

 

**_I long for you Aquarius. I need to be with you again._ **

**_I fear you, Aquarius. My destiny 'till the end!_ **

 

Lucy sat there shocked at what was happening. She had felt the swell of magic and opened her mouth to tell him to protect himself, only to feel the magic vanish. The man standing between Brandish and Lucy was unaffected. Her mind was rapidly trying to figure out how that was possible. Suddenly the feel of magic, only stronger this time, came at the man. Once again only to vanish. Not once did she feel any magic come from the man at all, which was highly out of place.

When he spoke, her head snapped up as something nagged at the back of her mind. Something that told her that the voice was vaguely familiar, yet not. Narrowing her eyes as the man lowered his body into a crouch, he called out the name of his attack. His body split into three versions of himself. One that was before her and two that stood off to the sides of Brandish. At that moment the two on the side rushed in.

They sent her flying up towards her apartment ceiling, only to have the man before her jump straight up and punch her hard. Knocking the woman down into the wood floor. Causing a loud cracking and splintering sound to fill the apartment. A loud groan came from Brandish before she went still. Hoping that the woman was unconscious, Lucy looked back to the man as he landed rather softly on her right, back still towards her.

Unsure of what was going to happen now, Lucy braced her body. Which just now reminding her it was hurting. The man turned and looked down at her, finally giving her a look at his face. What she saw made her heart feel like it stopped beating. The man had pointed ears and orange eyes. When her brain finally supplied why he sounded so familiar, yet not. He was a demon. A creature created by the black wizard Zeref, whose generals were now attacking Magnolia, since Brandish was here. 

Unable to help it, Lucy let tears slide down her face. Her fear came rushing back full force. The demon's eyes widened, before softening as he stared down at her. It was then their eyes locked together.

 

**_I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay._ **

**_I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free._ **

**_You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_ **

 

After landing and giving the woman a cursory glance to make sure she was out, Killia turned to look at the woman he'd protected. Only for his eyes widen at what he was seeing. The woman before him on the ground was almost an exact copy of Liezerota. She had the same long blond hair, heart-shaped face, pert nose, full lips, and a sinfully curvaceous body. He knew that this wasn't Lieze, she was long dead, and this woman before him was human. Her eyes were a warm brown with amber honey highlights in their depths, instead of pools of liquid sunlight. 

Coming back to himself, he quickly noted that while her eyes were locked with his she reeked of fear and was crying. Giving a sigh, which sounded a bit pained, Killia bent down taking her free hand and opened it. Gently he placed the key tip into it and closed her hand around it again.

"I take it you're the good friend of Aquarius. She asked me to help you, and I was suddenly here. She worries over you a lot you know." He spoke softly, in a voice he hoped was calming and soothing, as he watched and waited for her response.

 

_I **need you Aquarius enchanted I will have to stay.**_

**_I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free._ **

**_You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_ **

 

Tears still flowing from her eyes, she warily watched the man as he knelt down and put something in her hand. Looking down just as he closed her hand around the object, she saw the glint of gold, before familiarity set in. She knew that shape, as well as that odd jagged edge. This was the key tip of Aquarius's key. Which was only confirmed when the man spoke her name, and why he was here. 

Somehow Aquarius had heard her silent plea for help. But the irony wasn't lost on her, as Lucy brought her hand up to meet the other. She opened both revealing the shaft and end of the key for Aquarius. Slowly and with great care she shifted the tip of the key into the hand with it's shaft and closed her fingers around it again. She pressed the pieces to her heart again. Looking back at the man, Lucy just started to laugh at the whole situation. Which only caused more tears to spill faster down her cheeks, as she began to rock back and forth. 

"This is so like Aquarius. I ask for her help and she sends me a demon created by the Black Wizard Zeref." She said between her tear soaked laughs, her eyes not leaving Killia's as he went wide at the mention of Zeref. "But I guess if I had a choice of how to die than it should be at the hands of Zeref's demon than one of his Generals"

 

 

**~{End}~**


	8. A Study in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard thought he'd have solitude after being left to guard his father's castle as well as the Belmont 'treasure' trove. But an unexpected visitor who is not what they seem intrigues him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania (Animated Series on Netflix) or its characters, that right belongs to Warren Ellis. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. 
> 
> A/N: I will state this here and now, this only came about because of MadSoullessQueen, who got me fucking hooked on the damn series. Not that I haven't played the games since they came out... Symphony of the NIGHT for the FUCKING WIN~! So this story and the next are totally dedicated to HER!

The moment someone stepped into the Castle he knew. Eyes narrowing as he swiftly made his way to the main antechamber. Where he stayed in the shadows of the hallway and watched the cloaked figure stood looking around at what was left of the battle from three months ago. There was still a lot to clean up and he had started in other places of his father’s castle. As the Belmont lands were literally in the middle of nowhere, he figured he’d have quite a bit of solitude before someone was stupid enough to venture this way. With it still being late summer.    
  
“You know it I find it rude to be stared at!” 

The voice that spoke was definitely feminine. And it had him curling his lip a bit at how they spoke to him. Rude was the first word that came to mind. But then again they were at fault. So, stepping out of the shadows, appearing before the cloaked woman, staring down at her covered body.    
  
“One could say you are the rude one. Entering here uninvited,” he stated.    
  
The soft sigh, followed by an amused snort had him lifting an eyebrow as he continued to look pointedly down at the woman. Waiting to see how she would answer since she seemed to find what he said amusing. When that was not how he had intended it. 

“True. I was not aware anyone had moved on to the Belmont’s lands. Let alone that… Dracula’s castle was here of all places,” she said. 

There was still amusement in her voice as she spoke. But he only narrowed his eyes further until they were thin slits as he made his way down the stairs to stand before her. Not seeing any need to perceive this strange woman as a threat. Though he was curious as to how she knew of Dracula’s Castle, and that this was Belmont land.    
  
“You are rather informed. How did you come by this information girl?” he half asked, half growled.    
  
The way she stiffened before her head lifted up enough he could see flashing brown eyes from under the hood of her cloak. Alucard felt a bit of amusement at the fact that there was no fear in those eyes.    
  
“Not that it is any of your business, little boy, but I was helped by a group of people in blue robes called Speakers,” she snapped. 

He felt the frown pull his lips downward at her words. He disliked what she just called him. He had not been a ‘little’ boy for some time. Besides, Speakers, of course, would have the knowledge. Before his mind shifted gears and picked apart what she said. That her words were in fact, truth. So, there was more than she was saying, because Speakers, while helpful didn’t just give their information out like candy.    
  
“They helped you? For what reason?” he asked.    
  
The way her lips pursed together as she snorted again. Her eyes never leaving his as she stepped closer to him. Showing she was shorter than him by almost a foot. Making him tilt his head down to keep eye contact as he let his amusement show on his face finally. Serving to cause her eyes to flash once more, though more anger than irritation this time.    
  
“Because they found me after… I arrived here. And am seeking a means to get back home,” she replied.    


Again he could tell it was the truth, but not the whole truth. Which was rather intriguing now that he could smell her under the dirt and sweat of travel. Her smell was best described as otherworldly. That and he could feel a small amount of magic literally radiate from her person.    
  
“Well, that is interesting but of no concern to me. Leave this Castle and these lands. There is nothing here for you traveler,” he said. 

Not waiting for an answer he turned and began to walk away just to hear a low angry hiss, like that of a cats.    
  
“And just the fucking hell do you think you are you pompous ass to tell me to leave?” She asked.    
  
He paused because her tone of voice was calm, polite, like nobility, but her words scathing, angry and insulting all at the same time. Stopping, he turned and teleported to right before her. Figuring it would be best to show her that she was the one at his mercy. Only to blink as she jumped back and a handle appeared in her hand, glowing faintly with that same magical feel that she, herself exuded.   
  
“Oh, great another fucking Vampire,” she groused.    
  
He stared at her, contemplating something. The woman had reacted well, reflexes honed well. There was more to her. That and she knew what he was by his movements alone. Meeting her gaze he saw she was not looking, but analyzing him. Noting her body looked somewhat relaxed but was really tensed ready to fight if he should provoke her.    
  
“You may call me Alucard,” he stated. “Now, tell me why you are searching for either the Belmont lands or Dracula’s Castle. Because no sane human does that. Let alone a woman.” 

When she tilted her head up, causing the hood to fall from it, revealing hair the color of gold, Alucard felt a small pang. It was lighter than his mother’s, but it caught the sun as hers had.    
  
“Because the knowledge and magic collected would be my only chance to get home,” she stated.    
  
This had him pausing. Again her words were the truth, yet it wasn’t everything. Thinking carefully as he looked at her, watched her carefully. She didn’t seem to belong. Her very presence exuded magic as if it was a part of her. Unlike Sypha who had called it to her and bent it to her will and intentions. Proving that she had a strength he had not realized.    
  
“Then tell me, where do you come from, before I grant you the right to access either my friends family libraries or my own fathers,” he said.    
  
The way her eyes went wide and mouth opened so she was gaping like a fish was funny. And he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Just to see her shake her head and collect herself.    
  
“The Speakers believed me because they were there when I ‘arrived’ falling from the sky,” she states slowly. “But another world than this one.” 

This time there was nothing being hidden away, and it intrigued him. With all the knowledge his father had and the conversations, they’d had when he was a child asking many questions. This was a topic his father had said was a possibility that there were other worlds past the stars in the sky. But over the centuries much was lost.    
  
“Fine, you can use the libraries. But do not make a nuisance of yourself, girl,” he said.    
  
Turning he began to walk away. Wanting to go back to the cleaning he had been doing.    
  
“It’s Lucy you overgrown child!” the girl huffed at him. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~~**

 

Alucard stood in the doorway to one of his father’s great libraries, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Lucy. She was truly an enigma. She hadn’t really bothered him at all. In fact, she had even helped him with some of the cleanings. And he found out that she was rather resourceful. Able to hunt on her own and a damn good cook as well. The food she prepared was better than what he had been surviving on. 

But now she was curled up in one of the undamaged comfy chairs with a new stack of books, a note pad, and quill pen. On her face where those strange glasses that she had explained allowed her to read three times as fast as normal. The proof was in how fast the pages flipped. Only to pause long enough for her to scribe notes in neat, precise handwriting on the notepad. Thorough notes at that. As he had taken the time to go through them when she had wandered off to get something to drink and relieve herself.    
  
It was amazing how smart she was. There was no hate or malice in her heart or mind. As if she was a truly pure soul. Which had to be impossible with her being human. Then again, she had at one point come across a portrait of his family when he was younger. The shock on Lucy’s face had made him want him to groan because her eyes had sparked with curiosity. Thus leading to her asking him thousands of questions. Because there was no doubting his mother was a human. Before she stated after he had finally given in to her insistent questions and answered, that he was a true Dhampir. Which he had her clarify.    
  
It made sense how she explained it, smiling brightly up at him. Just to ruin his amazement by smacking him on the back, hard, and walking off. She hit like Trevor did when he had clapped him on the back once. Then again he had watched her wake up before dawn, creep ‘silently’ for a human out of the Castle. Where she meditated and then went through some basic martial exercise. Though when she brought out that strange handle, causing it to glow and form a brown leather whip with a heart shaped end before practicing with it. He found himself entrapped by the fluidity of her motions.    
  
The moment that magic she exuded swelled, the whip turning from a seemingly normal whip into a clear one that seemed to have small stars flickering in its length, Alucard had felt the fine hairs on his arms rise. It wasn’t quite holy in nature, but it was definitely not normal and dangerous to the vampiric part of him. His eyes tracking her movements as she flicked, cracked, used the damn weapon with a dexterity that only came from years of practice and use. And he about choked on the air he breathed when she expanded and contracted it at her will and used it to swing from the trees in an aerial display that made her look like she was flying. Though with her short skirt and small tight top it was practically indecent. 

“You know, I told you that first day and several times since it is rude to stare.”    


Blinking lazily as he pulled himself from his thoughts, Alucard saw Lucy was staring at him, smiling. While her body shook slightly with suppressed laughter.    
  
“Forgive my offense. I was lost in thought,” he stated.    
  
When she shrugged at him, dropping her gaze back to the book, he shook his head at her and turned and left her alone. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

Half a year had come and gone since Lucy had arrived there. And her current mood had Alucard putting his fork and knife down on the table as he gave her a pointed look. She was beyond frustrated and it had her unique scent tinted in a sharp, spicy manner that was rather unpleasant. Though he was glad she was not angry at him this time. He learned after a snide comment that she could kick and it had sent him scooting back a few feet, arms stinging from where her tiny foot had connected with them. The killing intent that had rolled off her in that split second was more than enough for him to defend.    
  
“What is wrong, Lucy,” He asked. 

When she lifted her head up to gaze at him, he saw she was chewing on her bottom lip again. Worrying it raw. He had come to dislike this habit of hers. 

“I have figured out a lot between your father’s library and the Belmonts. But… I can’t seem to get the hang of Magic in this damn world,” she grumbled. 

She sounded like a petulant child who wasn’t able to do something. Sitting back he thought about their conversation on her world, how magic was innate in a small portion of the populace. That there really wasn’t much in the way of incantations and stuff. Except for the bigger attacks. And the magic she had described was well varied. Impressive.    
  
“How did Sypha use her magic to get your father’s castle here again?”   
  
At her question, Alucard smiled as he recalled that little conversation in the hidden library underground.    
  
“She told me that all magic is, is the user's will and intent. And her intent was to bring this castle, run on an engine made of science and magic here,” he explained. 

In seconds he watched as her face went from clouded by frustration and anger to amazement and happiness. Eyes going wide and shining brightly as something clicked in the back of her head. Then she was standing up, a chair knocked over as he watched her run from the kitchen where they took their meals. Unsure of the sudden mood change, he stood from the table and followed her to the main antechamber.

When he stepped outside of the Castle seeing Lucy standing in the clearing, moon, and starlight bathing her in an ethereal glow. Alucard went still as she hand came out of the small pouch she always wore at her side. A golden key in her hand. Staying where he was for safety sake, he watched as her legs spread shoulder width apart, as a magic circle appeared underneath her feet.    
  
“My will is the road that connects this world to the Celestial Realm. My intent is to open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!” 

The power that rolled off her as she spoke the incantation, Alucard had to shut his eyes as a brilliant light practically blinded him as a loud chime sounded, followed by a loud boom. When he opened them he saw pink, glittery smoke fading away. As a short, pink haired woman in a very short maid outfit stood before Lucy. As she bowed he heard the sound of metal clinking. Making his eyes drop to look at the shackles on the pink-haired woman's wrist.    
  
“Thank you for calling me, Hime. Punishment?” The pink-haired woman spoke.    
  
Just for Lucy to suddenly start to collapse. Before he could react to catch her, Alucard saw the maid like woman catch her and smirk. When her eyes met his, Alucard knew this was not a human, but a creature of another world and plane.    
  
“Is there a bed I may place my Hime?” the woman asked him.    
  
Slowly he nodded as he turned and began to walk back into the Castle. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

He was having a hard time believing what he had just been told. A part of him was glad that Lucy had fainted from relief, instead of what the maid, Virgo, had explained as Magical exhaustion, or worse depletion. That Virgo was indeed the manifestation of the Constellation of the Maiden in the sky. And that Lucy was in possession of all twelve Zodiac Keys, as well as Opichuous, on top of several silver keys. Meaning she was more powerful than he had first thought based on what had been told.    
  
“You see, Hime doesn’t see us as tools, but rather her friends and family,” Virgo said. “And because of that, we are very protective. It is against the rules to disobey our master or to kill a human. But for her, each and every one of us would do it. She is precious not to just us, but our King.”    
  
There was no mistaking the threat and promise in those words as the spirit smiled mischievously at him. And Alucard made a mental note that he would be hard-pressed to fight one of them with their unique abilities.    
  
“So, what brought your Hime, Lucy to my world?” He asked.    
  
He had asked Lucy this a few times but she had not been forthcoming. Leaving him rather vexed with her.    
  
“Another Mage turned Demon named Minerva. She had the bad luck of encountering her while she was trying to find a way to take down the Demon Stronghold. That woman’s magic had been warped by being turned into a demon. Was now what is called a Curse. And it sent her here,” Virgo explained.    
  
There was anger in the depths of the eyes of the spirit. He knew that Lucy missed her world, those in her guild. Because they were her friends and family. Which caused her a lot of pain and loneliness.    
  
“She is well liked and loved. I can see why,” he stated.    
  
The smile he got from Virgo had him on edge, wary. This spirit was definitely off mentally. Though he couldn’t say it was instability.    
  
“Yes. And it would not be good for her to go home. Because the demons won. It is better she stays here,” Virgo said. “Besides, I am glad she called me before big brother. Though once she summons him, due to the laws of magic here we all will be able to come out on our own when our Hime doesn’t call us.”    
  
Before he could ask what she meant by big brother and them coming out on their own, Virgo was gone in a puff of that same glittery pink smoke. Leaving him alone in his father's, no his, study. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

His life had changed drastically since he had been awoken by Sypha and Trevor. There was never a dull moment in his life now. At the time he wished he was still alone, at others he was glad to have Lucy and her… family… around. It brought warmth and light to the Castle like there had been when he was a child and running through the halls with his mother hot on his heels. Father smiling and laughing with them.    
  
Time seemed to be passing them by. And in the year and half that Lucy had been there, he’d come to value her presence. Leaving him to wonder if this was what his father felt having his mother around, teaching her how to be a doctor, using the forgotten sciences? Alucard was glad that Lucy was smart and quick minded. If he provoked her, he got a witty reply that often had him laughing. Or those rare moments when her guard was dropped while she was cleaning or cooking (when Virgo wasn’t) she start singing and dancing.   
  
Walking down the hall towards the library he knew she liked. Because it was filled with stories from all over the world. Most of the books were the only ones in print. And though he had given her the means of translating the ones in a different language from English, she still loved it. He had a question he wanted to ask her. Since he knew she would probably whisk herself off to the small little village that he’d allowed a small group of Speakers to make.   
  
Though they were nomadic, it was Sypha’s family. And she had pointed them this direction. Lucy had the great idea to have them stick around to help maintain both libraries and all the artifacts. Which he said they could, only if she could convince them. He still didn’t know how she had done it but she had. The Speaker settlement had grown as more speakers came, learned, helped, or ventured back out into the world.    
  
Stopping and looking into the library, he saw that Lucy was with one of the younger male Speakers. Carth, if he recalled this particular young man's name correctly. Who was pressed close to Lucy as they spoke in hushed tones about whichever book was on the table before them? To close if he was allowed to have an opinion. He didn’t like how this particular human male was friendly with her. Always trying to in her presence, hog her attention for himself.    
  
Giving a loud, rude cough to announce his presence, Alucard stepped into the room. Drawing both their gazes to him. While Carth frowned and glared, Lucy beamed her signature smile at him. Making him smile in return.    
  
“Hey, what do you need Alucard?” Lucy asked him.    
  
“Ah, I have come to talk with you before you go to the Speaker Village for the day,” he said.    
  
The look that crossed Lucy’s face had him admiring how her golden hair glowed in the firelight. Giving the impression of a Halo. As if she was some angelic being come from the heavens. And in part, it was not a wrong description of her considering the knowledge he had of her. Smiling as he watched her lips twitch before tilting upwards into a smile.    
  
“Carth, I will see you later in the village, okay!?” Lucy said over her shoulder. 

Letting his eyes meet the youths, he saw the anger in them, while knowing that his own smile was smug. Holding an arm out to Lucy, who giggled as she took it. Alucard leads them from the room and up towards the study.    
  
“So, I have noticed something recently about myself. And am unsure how to quantify it, Lucy. And I was hoping you could help me,” he said.    
  
The look on her face at him asking her for help with something personal. He knew he had her undivided attention. And if he was, to be honest, he didn’t want to lose it and have her go to the village. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

Alucard smiled as he looked down at his friends, Trevor and Sypha. They were visiting for the first time in three years. Having gone out into the world that was forever changing and hunting down demons and other vampires. They’d once sent a missive asking for him to help when they’d found the knowledge of his father’s human generals. Both were helping to raise an army of the night. Isaac for himself and Hector at the behest of Camilla. Though, he suspected then that Hector was not willingly doing it.    
  
But he had been unable to leave. So, now his friends were there, under the pretense to collaborate with him about how to handle these two situations. And starring open mouthed in shock at what they were seeing. Lucy standing next to him with their year old daughter peeking around from behind his legs. Her golden eyes matching her golden hair as she stared back at the two new people.    
  
“What… has happened in the time we’ve been gone you bastard?” Trevor asked.    
  
Unable to help himself, Alucard laughed. Deep from his belly, just to be elbowed in the ribs by his wife Lucy, while Sypha did the same to Trevor.    
  
“I am sorry for my husband, Adrian. You must be his good friends Sypha and Trevor. I am Lucy, and this is our daughter, Lisa Layla Heartfilia-Tepes,” Lucy said.    
  
Alucard just stood there, knowing he looked as smug as he felt at his wife's introduction. Enjoying as Trevor stumbled and looked ready to faint.    
  
“It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Lucy,” Sypha said. “I can see why Alucard asked us to come and discuss the two factions and potential for war here, instead of coming to us.”    
  
Tipping his head in acknowledgment of Sypha’s observation, Alucard swung an arm out in silent invitation for them to come and follow him and his family. Turning he scooped up his daughter, one of the two lights of his life, into his arms and started up the stairs. Knowing Lucy would probably start talking with Sypha. As he heard the grumbling from Trevor as the man's heavy footfalls rushed to catch up to him. This was a conversation he was actually looking forward to having. Because he now understood what drove his father to madness, the need to die after his mother died. 

 

He too would go insane if Lucy was murdered, as well as their daughter. 

 

THE END! 


	9. Breeding Livestock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the end of Season Two. Carmilla shut Hector into his new 'home' only for him to find out he had a 'roommate'. And due to the random meeting, his life takes a very drastic turn of events. That gives Hector a potential new lease on life. As well as the knowledge of what it is like to live in close quarters with some else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or it's characters, that right belongs to Warren Ellis. Nor to do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. 
> 
> A/N: This story was inspired by watching CV at the behest of MadSoullessQueen and it is a new addiction. And Alos, there is more than just fluff and angst and drama in this one shot, there is a rather healthy dose (attempt) as some serious Lemony goodness.

Hector closed his eyes after the door had slammed shut and locked him in the dark room. He had been used. The realization that Carmilla was probably right that Dracula was now dead as his Castle had vanished. He was going to be nothing but a tool for her. And defying her would only men his death now. Hector wondered if it would be wrong to choose death? When the sound of movement had him stiffening and rolling away from where it came from.    
  
“Oh… I see the Hag Queen of Bitch land gave me a cellmate.” 

At the sound of the voice, Hector tensed and readied to defend himself. He only had a collar and chain to hamper him. But he did know how to defend himself. The Chain would serve as a weapon if he needed it. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim starlight filtering in from three slit-like and barred window well above his reach. Just to see what looked to be a human female sitting with her arms strung above her head, held in place by an odd set of cuffs with a seal on them. 

The woman looked back at him with dark eyes from under what seemed to be dirty blond hair. And he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Why was there a human here? A female? Carmilla struck him as a vain, self-centered woman who would do anything for power. What could this woman give her? She looked like nothing special.    
  
“Are you hurt? Give me a second,” The woman said.    
  
Hector watched as she stood up, giving him a view of long, toned and tanned legs that were indecently exposed. Just before she wrapped her hands around the chain holding them above her head, only to pull herself up before kicking one then the other leg up. Giving him a brief flash of pale pink under what he supposed was a skirt. He watched as her legs wrapped around the chain and a soft chink was heard. Then the woman let go with her legs and twisted. Landing in a low crouch, her bound wrist resting on her lap.    
  
Then she was standing and walking toward him. Instinctively he pulled away. He didn’t trust his fellow humans, he hated them. And now he had that same mistrust to vampires. When she halted, head tilted to the side, Hector wondered what she was going to do. With a soft sigh, he watched warily as she crouched where she stood and looked at him, sadness in her dark eyes.    
  
“I promise I won’t hurt you,” she said.    
  
“I don’t believe you,” he snapped without thinking.    
  
The frown on her face deepened. “My word is my bond. I break it, I lose everything I hold dear,” the woman said. “You can have the cot under the windows.”   
  
He watched her closely as she spoke. There was no lie or any deceit at all that he could detect. Still, he was leery of her sudden offer of help. So, instead of answering Hector just shook his head no. As she watched him he saw her give a small smile as she nodded her head and stood up and went back to where she had been bound before. Sitting down and crossing her legs and close her eyes and hum softly. It looked as if she was meditating as the faint starlight bathed her in a silver-white glow. Making wonder just what she had that Carmilla wanted, again. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

A week had come and gone and in that time he had learned that his cellmate’s name was Lucy Heartfilia, she had been a prisoner of Camilla’s for about a year. Possibly part of why Camilla had been late to answer the Summons for Dracula. She was overly friendly and was way too cheery. But she was completely honest. That she missed her friends and family, people she didn’t think she would ever see again. And that she was rather particular about comments made about her attire when he had commented that she looked like a sleazy prostitute in her short skirt, form-fitting top.    
  
It had been right after sunset that Carmilla had sent for Lucy. That was hours ago according to the moon. And he had heard the faint screams and yells before the sound of booted feet rushed passed the cell. Whatever had happened was of no concern of his. He knew his purpose, he was a forgemaster, and he would create an army of the night for Carmilla or die. Which he realized was not an option. Talking with Lucy had him acknowledge his own will to live was very strong.    
  
They had talked about gifts, talent’s, and magic. She was a mage and her magic was what Carmilla wanted. But when he had told her what he could do, there was no missing the distaste that showed clearly on her face. Though she had met his eyes and reassured him that she wouldn’t judge him by what he was given. Each person was different in their abilities. Basically claiming that she may not like it, that she couldn’t give two fucks about his gifts as long as he didn’t do it to her for fun if she died.   
  
That had him pausing and debating on if he would bring her back to life and put a demon in her body. He was still out on that one. Hector could admit she was not too bad as far as humans were concerned. She didn’t lie to him, ever, when they talked. Something he appreciated. She treated him as an equal. Always asking him questions about the world outside. Something he had found odd and asked her about. Which she explained she hadn’t seen much of it before Carmilla captured her. 

The sound of feet outside the door had Hector sitting up on the cot. Watching as the door opened and the guards drug, Lucy, in behind him and hooked her back up the chain. He didn’t miss the fact that there was blood splatter on their livery. Once the door was shut he looked over at where Lucy was slumped over on the floor arms above her head. He was easily able to see the scratches and bruises on her arms above her head. How the back of her white shirt was turning dark reddish-brown from drying blood.    
  
Getting up Hector walked over to her and reached out just to have Lucy’s body fall to the side. Showing him that her bare stomach had similar scratches and bruises on them, as did her legs. Of which said marks ran all the way up to the hem of her short skirt. Making his stomach roll with nausea. Her face was swollen from hits, but what struck him as odd was that she was smiling in triumph as her partially swollen shut eyes looked at him.    
  
Not sure what had that smile on her face, Hector went over to the pitcher of water they were given fresh every day and picked it up. Along with the small towel that they were both made to use to keep at least their face and hands clean.    
  
“Don’t waste the water,” Lucy mumbled at him.    
  
Pausing he looked down at her. Seeing her just shake her head and wince in pain. He set them back on down.    
  
“They will bring a tub of lukewarm water before sunrise,” she explained very slowly. “Carmilla cannot stand filth. This will be our only chance to bathe until the next time she decides… to be a cunt again.” 

He wasn’t sure what to think or say. But that was the first time he’d heard venom coat anything Lucy said. Sighing, he sat back down on the cot. Watching and waiting for Lucy to speak about what had happened. It was something he noted. She didn’t hide anything if she didn’t have to. An open book.    
  
“Since I won’t tell her how to harness my magic, which harms her and those small, limp dicked assholes, she has made me some prized livestock. The kind you breed with only your best studs,” Lucy hissed. “Don’t worry, I can use my magic even with these cuffs on… But those bastards remove it and try to force it… So… most of the blood on me is theirs.” 

He was shocked, but he felt the smile curl his lips. Lucy was indeed a fighter.

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

Weeks turned into months. And the chill wind blowing in from the outside had him irritable. Of course, they were in the mountains, to begin with, but still, the change of the season was felt. Several more incidents where Lucy was taken, beaten and brought back happened. He had been called to forge for Carmilla. He did it, but he only summoned sub-par demons for her. Nothing like he had done for Dracula, and that one time for Carmilla when they sent them to the Belmont lands.    
  
Sighing Hector rolled over as he heard the soft splash of water, followed by the hiss from Lucy. He knew it wasn’t because the water stung her wounds, nope, it was because it was cold and she didn’t like it. Making him smile at her discomfort. He had formed a friendship with her. It just happened. And no matter how he had tried to hate her, he was just unable to. Though he found he could easily tease her. More so since she wore such short, tight-fitting clothing with the weather cold and the chill wind blowing in.    
  
“Hey, Hector, can you toss me the spare blanket? It’s your turn to bathe yourself. And wash behind your ears, I don’t want ear potatoes,” Lucy’s voice broke into his thoughts.    
  
Rolling his eyes under his lids, he groped around for the spare blanket and tossed it back to her. When he heard water drip to the floor he sat up. Listening to her movements so he didn’t randomly turn to see her partially nude body because she took to long to clean herself. It had been awkward that first time the tub had been brought in and she stumbled to it and began to strip. Causing him to flush and go into shock before she noticed and screamed at him. Thus him getting her bloody shirt in his face.    
  
“All done!” she sang out.    
  
Standing up he moved so she could curl up on the bed as she dried and got warm. He shivered as he left the warm confines of his blanket. Tossing it over Lucy as he made his way to the small copper tub. He knew that the water would at best be tepid. Glancing back at Lucy to see she was a literal ball in the center of the cot with no part of her body seen under both blankets, he quickly stripped and stepped into the water. As he hissed, he heard the muffled laughter of Lucy’s. Causing him to narrow his eyes as he sat in the tub and began to wash.    
  
“Don’t put your clothes back on. I will wash them.”    
  
Grunting at Lucy’s words, Hector rushed through cleaning his person. Making sure to get behind his ears. Not wanting ‘potatoes’ to grow as Lucy said. Not that it was physically possible. But then again some of the stuff she shared with him was not possible. Though no lie had been detected, of which he was sure she was incapable of doing. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

He woke to shiver, eyes wide as he thrashed about on the small cot. Memories of his youth had plagued his sleep. It happened very rarely. And as he tried to curl up in a small ball, he felt strong arms wrapped around his body. Stiffening and ready to attack whoever had touched him while he was like this. Just to hear a soft cooing and rocking him. His mind fuzzy with the dream still fresh, he tried to push the person away as he became more cognitive.    
  
“Hector, it is alright. I won’t hurt you, it is me, Lucy.” 

At the sound of her voice, he stilled and lifted his head up. Looking into the dark brown eyes of his friend. Who looked half away and worried for him. The warmth of her body seeping through both their thin blankets. It helped him relax better as he calmed down.    
  
“Why?”    
  
His question was simple. Straight forward. So, he didn’t understand why she sighed, though she didn’t let him go.    
  
“Because you were having a nightmare, and my mother used to do this for me as well,” Lucy replied.    
  
Remaining silent, Hector didn’t try to push her away. She was just trying to comfort him. When his body had gone completely lax he felt her loosening her hold and moving away. Something in him, instinct maybe, had him reaching out of his blankets and grabbing her and pulling her back. Mentally he told himself it was because it was cold and he liked the extra warmth.    
  
“You could ask me to stay,” she giggled.    
  
Snorting at her, Hector snuggled down on his side on the cot, as he felt Lucy shift and lay next to him. Chest to chest, making him feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded. Jerking when he felt Lucy’s hands slide under his blanket and wrap around his waist. While the Blanket’s kept them separated.    
  
“It is called spooning. A thing people do when they are cold. Nothing to be ashamed or worried about. I trust you not to get to friendly with those hands of yours,” Lucy yawned.    
  
It was an invitation and reassurance at one. This was the closest he had literally been to another human since his childhood. So, mimicking Lucy, he slides from his blankets and under hers. Just to be silently amazed at how soft her skin was to the touch as he let his finger glide over her stomach and hip and low back. Hearing Lucy sucked in a sharp breath and giggled at his touch.    
  
“Hey watch it, that tickles!” she groused before wiggling closer.    
  
It was sometime more before he fell back asleep. But he was warm and oddly content. Feeling safe next to Lucy.

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

They were at a crossroads. Lucy had been returned with only a bruise on her cheek. This was something they both agreed was not a good sign. Already he had created a rather impressive army for Carmilla. It had been a year since his betrayal to Dracula and becoming Carmilla’s pet. And he had been beaten severely for making ‘weak’ minions for her. That had sparked something in Lucy that had left him a bit afraid of her temper. Lucy had demanded of their guards to take her to the Hag Queen of Bitch land Carmilla immediately. The way she had spoken was as if she came from Nobility. Which he learned later she had, though it was a grudging admittance. 

When she had been ignored he watched as she kicked the door, repeatedly. Something she shouldn’t have been able to do since she was supposed to be chained up. A golden halo encompassing her body. Which he instantly guessed was the magic Carmilla wanted from her. IT had felt warm, soft, and soothing to him as its light washed over him. Easing the pain he felt from his beating. Then the door was open and Lucy rushed out. He got to see her kick one of the guards while covered in that light before the guard exploded into a mix of ash and blood. Then it dawned on him, Lucy was angry because he’d been hurt. 

“What did she say, Lucy?” he asked.    
  
When she refused to look at him, he grew concerned. Shifting so he was sitting beside her, Hector initiated physical contact with her. It wasn’t the first time he had done it on purpose. But he preferred to not be touched or to touch other humans. Though with Lucy he found it was not… to unpleasant. So, when her head lifted from her knees she looked at him. Giving him a view of her bloodshot, puffy eyes as tears fell from them.    
  
“She… said...Hector, I won’t… I refuse. Being Live Stock is one thing. Having them try to force breed with me… Fine, I can cope…. But… being made to harm a friend… in that manner... “ she sobbed.    
  
Once her head was resting on her knees, Hector realized what she had said without saying it Eyes going wide he scrambled away from her. He wouldn’t put it past Carmilla to do something like that. It scared him. Horrified him. The idea of that act left him feeling like he was light headed. Not that he hadn’t thought of it. Especially after a conversation with Lucy when she asked him if he even knew what people did together for relief, to confirm their feelings, or to procreate. Offending him greatly. Just because he didn’t like his fellow humans, did not mean he was ignorant. He’d seen his parents in mid-coitus. Scarring him mentally. 

Sighing he had nothing to say. Carmilla really wanted that magic Lucy had. And if she could get a child out of her, a child that had it, which Lucy assured was at least a 90% chance with her family bloodline, Carmilla would take and raise it. Lucy saying that a Dark Celestial Mage would harm the spirits. Abuse them for personal gain. Had no concern for the contracts made with the spirits. IT could also gain Carmilla access to the Celestial Realm. And he knew Carmilla enough to know she’d get what she wanted.    
  
“I won’t… do that to you, Hector. You’ve been hurt… way too much… And while I like you… a lot actually… I respect you as a person and a man first,” Lucy said, sniffling. 

He was astounded at her admission. She liked him and respected him. He knew she trusted him. But he also knew there was no way to get out this situation. Because she was his friend, he didn’t want her to lay with one of the vampires that served Carmilla. It had him angry thinking of it. Why it made him angry he didn’t really know, except Lucy was his first human friend. And she had given him so much in the last year and had asked for nothing from him. Closing his eyes he made his decision.

“Lucy, if there… was a way to not get you pregnant….I  would…. Because Carmilla won’t st….” he said trailing off.    
  
The way her head snapped up and she looked at him completely speechless for once. If it was a different situation he was sure he would laugh at her. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

D-day as Lucy called it had arrived. Both had been brought before Carmilla and given the ultimatum. They fuck and produce a child, or she’d bind both down with iron shackles and let her servants each take a turn with them until someone got pregnant with his child and Lucy was pregnant with one. Why she wanted him to impregnate someone was beyond him. His ability to bring the dead back and then put demon souls into the corpse was not in his family. He was an aberration.    
  
He and Lucy had been talking about this since the last time Lucy was taken and returned. 

He’d been informed that there was a way to exactly that. But it was not perfect, only about 80% or so. And he might find it a bit uncomfortable, if not awkward. Before going into details and how she would get it. Her magic was truly amazing to him. It was seemingly versatile with the ability to summon spirits from another realm. Lucy had even shown him the keys she kept hidden in her pouch that was spelled to survive almost any type of destruction. And only she could open it or take it from her person.    
  
So, now they were sitting them, awkward silence between them. Neither willing to make the first move to do what needed to be done. Because the thought of Carmilla watching them was just sickening. It meant that it had to happen. Carmilla had been very vocal about being able to hear and smell if they had actually completed the act. Something that had his skin crawling. It was just plain wrong.    
  
“Hector…”    
  
At Lucy whispering his name, he looked at her, seeing her looking down at her hands on her lap. He knew what she was not saying.    
  
“How does one… go about this?” he asked.    
  
The small smile that graced her lips as she tilted her head to look at him. Then her hand was on his knee giving it a light squeeze.    
  
“With a touch, I would presume, Hector. As I have never… been with anyone in a physical, let alone a romantic sense,” she admitted.    
  
This had him looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. But he understood what she was saying as he recalled the night they had shared the cot. The soft feel of her skin under his fingertips, how soft it was, almost like silk. And if the touch was a good place to start, why not there. With caution he lifted up his hands and removed his white gloves, baring his hands. Then slowly he reached out and touched first the hand Lucy had resting on his leg. Trailing his fingers up her arms. Watching to see if she’d jerk away. Only for her to blush lightly.    
  
He took his time, memorizing what her facial expressions were as he trailed his fingers over her clothed shoulder then down to the small of her back which was bare. Where he enjoyed the feel of her muscles tensing and relaxing as he drew circles. After a few minutes of doing that, he noticed her breath hitch, mouthing opening as her tongue traced her bottom lip wetting it so it seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Drawing all of his focus to it. Before he knew it, he was leaning in. 

It was brief the contact of his lips meeting hers. Not unpleasant. Yet it wasn’t inspiring. He saw no real reason why people made a big deal about kissing. Though, he did like that Lucy seemed to unconsciously press closer to him. Being more pliant after the kiss. Smiling, Hector leaned in again, to find Lucy's lips suddenly pressed against his own. Moving slowly gently against his before he matched it.    
  
Seconds turned to minutes and Hector found himself leaning over Lucy, enjoying the sight of her swollen lips, flushed face, glazed eyes. He had done this. And she was alive, not dead. Feeling confident he placed both his hands on her stomach, liking how her muscles contracted under his touch and slide them up and under her shirt. Barely brushing the underside of her breast, hearing a small gasp come from her as her hand grasped his hips and tried to pull him down her. And he obliged, enjoying the small mewls Lucy was making at his touches and feel of his weight on her body.    
  
Emboldened by all this, Hector pushed at her shirt, forcing it up and over just to be met with lace and metal. Causing him to pause, pull back and lift the shirt up and over her impressive chest to see a foreign piece of clothing encasing her breast. Just to was as they bounced and jiggled as she chuckled. Before her hands left his hips and slipped behind her back. There was a soft sound of coated metal sliding against coated metal then the contraption was loose, allowing her breast to spill out.    
  
“It is called a bra, Hector. Pushes and lifts my natural floatation devices up,” Lucy quipped.    
  
He couldn’t help it but chuckle. Just to have Lucy grab his face and pull in for another kiss. The moment her mouth opened and he felt her tongue flick across his, Hector stiffened before he opened his and allowed her searching tongue to slide along his playfully. While he turned his attention back to his hands which at some point had moved without his notice, removing the ‘bra’ and was now tentatively squeezing and stroking her breast. Amazed at how firm yet soft they were. Malleable to touch as only soft living flesh could be. But being able to feel her rapid heartbeat through the fleshy mounds. How her nipples were a dusky pink and seemed to tighten and become more prominent as he massaged the surrounding flesh. The responses it elicited from her as she shifted underneath him.    
  
“Are you okay, Lucy,” he asked.    
  
The quick nod of her head as she whimpered, before her fingers curled into his hips, biting his flesh through the cloth. Her hips rising to meet him in a sensuous manner, grinding against his own body. As he realized it was flushed, heated. Drawing a gasp from him at the friction created by the movement of her body against his. Sparking a whole bunch of sensations he was familiar with. Though not from physical touch. It was a first for him.    
  
Intriguing him to want to explore further. So, Hector lowered his head down and let his lips brush against one of her erect nipples. Causing Lucy to arch and moan. Her hips grinding against his against. Making him moan against her flesh, shifting her nipple into his mouth. Where his tongue lapped over it. Drawing a very erotic sound from deep in her chest. Clearly enjoying it, so Hector did it again, latching more firmly onto it. Suckling on it, as his other, drew up and his fingers pinched her other one.    
  
Lost to what he was doing, Hector jumped a bit when he felt the fingers of one of Lucy’s hands slipped into the band of his pants, fumbling until the brushed up against his member. While her other had reached his head and was tangled in his white locks, pressing his face further into her breast. Not that he cared at the moment. Enjoying himself right now, wondering if this was the reason people seek out others. If this was the purpose for procreating. That there was still much more to this. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

His body shuddered as he held on tight to Lucy, who was shuddering just as violently under his sweaty body. Just as he felt exhaustion set in. The deed done, he shifted enough to pull back and out of her. Looking down at his now semi-flaccid member wrapped in a strange material that Lucy had explained was called a condom. And it had been rather uncomfortable to put on. Clinging and tight. Cold and moist. But if it would keep Lucy from getting pregnant while they did this so Carmilla would be appeased.    
  
He honestly didn’t like it, but he accepted it. And in the process found he rather enjoyed the act. Lucy was definitely different than the other humans. He’d be happy to do it again if Lucy was amenable. So, with care to not disturb Lucy who was almost completely asleep, he pulled the condom off and tied it like she mentioned, tossing it to the side not looking at it. Then he laid down feeling the cool air chilling his skin. Curling up close to Lucy, who instantly snuggled against him as he settled the blankets over their bodies.    
  
Something had changed between them and their whole situation. His mind as he entered sleep was that Carmilla still needed him to continue making her minions for her army. And would eventually pick up on the fact that they were doing something to keep Lucy from getting with child. She was not stupid, no far from it. And making her believe that Lucy was barren, fallow would not be possible. So, with arms wrapped around Lucy, Hector fell into the deep sleep of exhaustion, feeling happy and content for the first time since Carmilla made him her pet. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

Carmilla was pissed. She was not ignorant about how cycles worked in human females. Or how long it should take a ripe, young, fertile human female to get pregnant. She had them on their knees before her. Ranting and raving in a shrill voice at them. That she knew when Lucy was at her most fertile, both before and after her cycle. That she knew they’d fucked like rabbits. Demanding to know how Hector had not gotten her knocked up yet.    
  
Hector just looked at her, hands bound behind his back. Face impassive as he refused to say anything. Smartly not looking at Lucy, but he had become not just physically intimate with her, but emotionally. And the smothered thrum of her magic rushing to the surface as she got angry was something else. She was very angry but keeping control of it because it would only give Carmilla a reason to lash out. The worst case forces them to ‘perform’ before her. Meaning they’d not have privacy and the use of the device that had kept them from siring a child. 

“Take them back to their little ‘love’ nest. I don’t want to see either of them anymore.” 

Those words sent relief thru both of them as they were jerked to their feet and shoved roughly down the hall. Each aware that the vampire’s doing so were not happy at this duty. Because they wanted the blood in their veins. And the free use of their bodies. By them ‘choosing’ to do what Carmilla wanted, they had denied her loyal peons of that pleasure. Considering most hated that they needed Hector to forge Demons for their army. And Lucy because she had killed more than a few while denying them the right to her body, to begin with. 

Neither spoke until the door slammed shut. A single look was all it took between them that said they knew they were now on thin ice. That soon, Carmilla would want to watch. And it wouldn’t be a request as they made their way to the small cot to rest as the sun was coming up. Each taking comfort in the other. One silently wondering how they could get out of this situation, while the other prayed for help or a miracle. 

 

**~~~@@@~~~**

 

Hector held Lucy as another explosion rocked the mountain castle. He guided her down the various hallways as carefully as he could. Someone had decided to attack and he had a damn good idea of who from the familiar magical feel to the horde of revived and demon-possessed dead. It was Isaac. And having heard from Carmilla’s mouth who had it confirmed, Dracula had been killed shortly after the Castle had disappeared. By his own son, the last surviving Belmont, and a female Speaker Mage. He thought he would feel anger at that knowledge, but there was nothing. All he cared about was Lucy who was in a delicate situation.    
  
Their fear became a reality four months back and Carmilla had made them fornicate before her. It had been difficult until Carmilla promised to let a specially selected male and female warrior out of her militia participate. So, they’d done the best they could focus on each other and get lost in touch and the sensation it evoked like they had the first time. And, of course, it had to work the first time. They were expecting now.    
  
Sighing as he pulled them into a room off to the side, he let the soldiers tromp on by. Hector didn’t want to put her into harms path. In the last two years, he had come far. Yes, he would admit he hated his fellow humans still. They were not worth his notice. Just Lucy was. She accepted him for all he was and was not. Hadn’t judged him. Treated him as a human, giving him trust and respect. And with their child in her womb that made her that much more important. 

As the Castle shook again under the onslaught, he decided to try and get them to move again. He knew that Lucy was able to defend herself. Still, he wanted to take no chance. So, with an arm wrapped around her as she pressed close to him as they continued to run down the debris-littered hallway. Stopping just inside the arch that would lead them to the grand hall and entrance. Hector looked out and saw Carmilla fighting against a rather angry looking Isaac and a small squad of his creations. 

Carmilla looked to be on the losing end. He knew how deadly Isaac was. And that from the look on his face, he blamed everything on Carmilla. It was a flash of silver that had him looking to the side as a chain came snapping back towards a tall dark haired man and a woman with red-blond hair in a blue robe. While a very familiar blond man with a long silver sword spun and sliced in a deadly dance. He would know his former friend and master’s son. The boy’s mother was the reason Dracula had traveled, met him, brought him to his side to forge.    
  
He now knew why Dracula had gone mad. Practically insane to start a war against humanity. He felt like he would do the same for Lucy and their unborn child. Anything he could to protect them within his power, and avenge them should they be killed. Which he’d be damned if he would be allowed it.    
  
Keeping to the wall and using the pillars, he got them as close to the door when his gaze met not just Isaac’s but Dracula’s son’s Alucard. Hector pulled Lucy to his side, narrowing his blue eyes as he glared at them. While Lucy huffed at his actions. Waiting, watching as the battle slowly came to a halt, an end. Then the eyes of the other man and woman focused on him when they realized where the other two were focusing.   
  
“Hector,” Isaac said.    
  
Lifting his head up in acknowledgment, but saying nothing as he kept his hand on Lucy. Who huffed louder. He could feel her magic meaning she was getting emotional. And anger was not going to be conducive to making this situation better.    
  
“You have been here this whole time? Serving the woman who sought to dethrone our Master Dracula,” Isaac intoned. “Why should I not kill you as well?” 

This had everyone shifting as he felt Lucy stiffen. A soft growl coming from deep in her chest. Making him look down as he tightened his arm around her shoulders.    
  
“Who is the woman? What purpose does she serve?” Isaac demanded. 

He paused when pain exploded from his foot. As amused laughter came from the other three as he grunted as Lucy pulled away from him. An aura of her magic popping into existence as he wisely decided to stay quiet. She was angry, thoroughly.    
  
“My purpose is none of your fucking concern you necromancer piece of shit. For two and half years I have been that conniving cunts prisoner, her livestock she tried to have her pissant fucking minions to rape! Not that they were ever able, thank you very much! Then after she acquired Hector, we both became fucking Breeding stock. Now, if you have nothing else to fucking contribute, shut the fuck up, do what you want with the dead and let me and my baby daddy go!” she snapped. 

The whole time Lucy vented, Hector felt pride as he watched the four other’s faces go through various stages ranging from shock, horror, anger, to awe. And the last he was sure due to the fact that the soft golden glow that was her magic was like a radiant halo from her body. So, the moment she was done, body heaving, Hector reached out and pulled her back to him. Placing a soft kiss on her head.    
  
“If there is nothing else, I think I would like to leave and travel this world with Hector… Maybe convince him to get married at some point,” Lucy mumbled from within his embrace. 

The numb nodding all four of them gave the two of them wall Hector needed. Before Lucy could fire off again as her body, as well as his, was still encompassed by that golden Halo. Which he really didn’t want to explain to anyone. He guided her towards the door. Ready to start look at the world a bit differently and start a new life. A life he never would have been able to dream of if he had not met the blond woman he now held so dear. 

 

_**THE END!** _   



	10. Eyes Like Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is no secret thing that Lucy likes to keep her friends happy, even help give a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its character, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 
> 
> A/N: Was requested by SulliMike23 on Fanfiction.

Lucy felt for the girl, she really did. Something had happened in her world that had flung the poor thing into another world completely. Though she seemed to have taken to the rambunctious members of Fairy Tail. That had Lucy smiling as she watched the girl named Hinata Hyuga smile and laugh at something Mirajane had said as she sat at the bar. Body relaxed more than it had the day Lucy and her team had brought her here.    
  
That, like all others, was supposed to be a simple and easy mission. Except, like always, something went horribly wrong. And the end result was lots of property damage, loss of clothes, a fight between two guys she saw as brothers and a very confused and afraid Hinata being sprung from a cell in the basement of what was a dark guild. They had had fun explaining her to the Rune Knights, who had wanted to just get the whole thing taken care of to be swept under the carpet.    
  
Fiore had changed drastically after Irene Belserion had cast her magic. Rearrange the topography of Fiore. But now, as Lucy watched Hinata turn a brilliant shade of red as Dobengal came sat next to her, Lucy just chuckled to herself. The girl's pearl-like eyes shone with happiness as the normally shy girl perked up. Dobengal had been a lifesaver in helping understand when Hinata tried to explain about Ninjas and that they didn’t use magic. Of course, this had the Sabertooth mage completely smitten with her.    
  
And thus a friendship had been born. And now she could see that Hinata was just as smitten with him. Smiling as she stood up and made her way towards the two. A small little white suede box in her hands. It had taken a lot of effort to procure and hide it from Hinata, as she was no Lucy’s roommate. Dobengal had been very adamant about everything being right, natural for this.    
  
So, as she stopped beside the two. Slipping the little box into one of his hands, Lucy hugged the girl to her chest, effectively smothering Hinata’s face in her chest. Looking down when she finally decided to release her, Lucy smiled and marveled at how much those pale lavender eyes really resembled pearls. Then she was darting back, leaving the young woman confused as Dobengal knelt on one knee before her, opening the little suede box. Revealing an engagement ring that had small seed pearls from Stella along with the simple silver band.    
  
The way the light shone off them matched her friend's eyes as the woman cried yes and flung herself onto Dobengal. Three years was a long time. And everyone involved had come to terms with not being able to find a way for Hinata to return to her world. But now she had a new life here as a Fairy Tail Mage. Was respected and loved. Causing her confidence to bloom and grow in leaps and bounds. Finding love for herself without it being pushed on her as an expectation. And to those who knew her, knew she embodied the true symbolism of a pearl:  purity, generosity, integrity, and loyalty

 

_**THE END!** _


	11. Blind Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is blind. Figuratively and literally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Final Fantasy XV; that right belongs to SquareEnix and the fantastic team of developers, graphics and musical artist. This story is a work of Fiction by a fan. So, anything is possible if I (the author) dreams it! Welcome Fanfiction.
> 
> Author's Note: So, while playing the game and watching a whole bunch of Videos on Youtube from the channel Final Fantasy Union, I have come to love two characters so much. One just makes my heart weep and want to hold them and tell them it will be alright, have faith. The other is an unsung, badass, fucking Hero. If you can figure out who these two guys are just from this, then Kudo's. Also, remember that this is FanFiction, Fiction written by a fan. So, things don’t have to be perfectly accurate or follow a set timeline/pattern when they can be mixed and matched for the purpose of the story.
> 
> Author's Note 2: This is dedicated to my three main ladies who are always there when I need them the most. Picking me up and talking things thru with me. Assuring me that I am not a bad person and do horrible things when my depression gets to me... So, LeosLady4Ever,  LittlePrincessNana, as well as, DragonsHost. This story is for you my nerdlings!

**** He sighed as he listened to the scene play out before him. He had high hopes for this meeting to go well. It had been five years since his Liege took up the mantle and throne of the Lucian Kingdom as the True King of the Light. It was well past time for him to make sure that his line was secure. It was after all a royal duty. And he'd be damned if he hadn't found the perfect woman for his King and friend. 

 

Lifting a hand and waving a hand, signaling to the guards to open the double doors to the throne room to allow the guests to enter. A small smile was playing at the corners of his lips. Ignis could easily recall the first time he had met the young woman. She was vivacious and full of life, and rather strong-willed from what he had heard of her telling of people for harassing some people for no better reason than to have fun. The sense of right and wrong she had was astounding. Drawing him and Gladiolus over to hear her tell the youths that they were lucky they were minors, and she was in a dress, or she'd beat them senseless. 

 

He didn't have to see her know she was a beauty. Something just told him instinctively and was only confirmed when Gladiolus muttered about how eye-catching she was. Of course, them showing up did stop her before she whipped around on them and laid into both of them about getting better people to patrol so that this type of situation didn't occur as often. Something he had not been aware of. 

 

When she had finished her little tirade, Gladio had, of course, asked if she even knew who she was addressing. The disdainful sniff of dismissal was hard to miss. He was sure that at that time the woman had her head tilted up and looked down her nose as she clearly stated she knew who the King's Aid was, as well as that they were both members of the King's Glaive. Her voice was communicating to him that she was clearly unimpressed. 

 

After that exchange, he had taken an interest in the woman. He found out that she was the only daughter of a minor noble who was very good with business. So, he had when time permitted, gone to their small home and had long talks with her father, Jude Heartfilia — finding out a lot about his daughter, Lucy. He had learned that she was out-spoken, very much like her mother in her sense of justice and doing right. It let him know that her little stunt the other day with the youths was not completely uncommon. And that her heart was large, forgiving to a fault, accepting, and exceptionally loving.  And throughout these visits, he got to know Lucy herself. 

 

To say he was a bit shocked that she was very educated, well-spoken, and not afraid to give her honest opinion, even if it was not wanted or warranted. That was when it hit him that she would be a good match for Noctis. And if she caught Gladio's attention for being beautiful, then he had no doubt she was a looker, which brought them to today. 

 

"Sir Jude Heartfilia and his daughter Lady Lucy Hearfilia!" 

 

Ignis let his smile grows wider as he heard them walk up and bow. After losing his eye-sight, he had trained hard to make his other senses sharper. So, the sound of material rustling, indicating that they were bowing. After a few seconds, Noctis told them to rise. 

 

"Ignis has told me much about you, Lady Lucy. And I do value his opinion above all others," Noctis said. 

 

Controlling himself at the bored tone that Noctis used, Ignis waited. 

 

"Your Majesty, I have no words to say to that. For I was not aware that your aide had even told you about me, the daughter of a minor noble," Lucy replied in a soft, shy and very polite voice. 

 

The sound of Noctis shifting on his throne let Ignis know that his friend was sitting up straighter. Lucy had replied in a manner that was befitting her station, but not how he had described her. If he were able, he would have loved to do this in a more personal and private setting. But, alas, it was not to be due to decorum. The other Nobles that were at court got to bear witness to this. 

 

"You left an impression on him. That is something noteworthy," Noctis said, his voice holding a small amount of humor. "Do you know why I have called your father and you to my court today?" 

 

There was silence for a few seconds before Ignis heard Lucy speak up and say no. Meaning her father hadn't said a word about it. Which was for the best, since it was in a public setting, with many watchful eyes. Thus, it would force her to be honest, even if she was not acting like her normal self. 

 

"Hmm, I see," Noctis said. "I have something to ask you Lady Lucy and I want an honest answer. Not this polite act that is mandated while at court. And don't worry, I doubt you can hurt my feelings." 

 

The way Noctis spoke, his voice showing his amusement as he teased and taunted Lucy, Ignis was a bit shocked by. Then again, his friend still didn't hold by the royal politics any more than he did when he was still a prince. So, as he continued to listen wondering how Noctis was going to do this. 

 

"Your Majesty, I will do my best to be as honest as possible, since you have asked," Lucy said. 

 

Ignis didn't miss the curiosity mixed with amusement in Lucy's voice. She was really an interesting enigma. Because he had no doubt that she still looked like she was the image of decorum. While the soft laugh from Noctis let him know that Noctis had picked up on the undertones of what Lucy said. 

 

Seconds late Ignis heard Noctis getting up and walking towards Lucy. A part of him wished he could see what her facial expression was at this moment. Keeping his face a blank mask, Ignis waited as he heard Noctis come to a stop, while hushed whispers coming from the other Nobles. 

 

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, I Noctis Lucis Caelum, am asking if you'd be my wife." 

 

The words rang out across the throne room. It was apparent that everyone gathered was shocked at what their King just asked. This was a topic that had been discussed (whispered) about by those in and out of the Royal Court. Other countries have even broached the topic when they sent emissaries and ambassadors. Only to have it brushed aside as something that was not important. 

 

So as he stood there listening, like everyone else, Ignis was glad that Noctis at thirty-five was finally taking a step towards this topic. Securing an heir was important. That the Lucian Kingdom wouldn't end with Noctis if Ignis had his way. 

 

"No, your majesty," came Lucy's softly spoken reply.

 

Her words rang out in the heavy silence. And Ignis was sure that everyone was just as shocked as he was by her answer. This was a possibility he had factored on but thought it was so slim. Blinking his eyes behind the visor he wore. 

 

"Oh? May I ask why?" Noctis asked. 

 

There was the sound of many people shifting as if leaning in to hear her response. He was curious as to what she would say in way of explanation for declining an offer of marriage from her King. 

 

"Because you understand what it means to have your heart belongs to someone," Lucy replied.

 

A soft chuckle broke the silence before Noctis spoke up, "The heart wants what it wants. I appreciate your honesty, Lady Lucy. And respect your choice. But, why have you not told this man your feelings?" 

 

He could feel the literal tension in the room. It was as if some sitcom drama was playing out before him. Ignis felt grateful for being blind and not having to see it.

 

"I am not worthy of this man, your majesty. All he has done and accomplished in his life," Lucy said, her voice a bit sad. "And I am fine with growing old and alone. Since, if I cannot marry for love, then I would rather not marry at all." 

 

Ignis couldn't believe her answer. That a person like her is unworthy of someone? And that she was willing to be alone and just watching this person from afar? That made absolutely no sense at all. Then again, he was sure in the short time he had come to know her, and about her from their meetings and her father, that there was much he didn't know. 

 

"I can respect that. And you are right, the one I love is gone, but I have a duty to my kingdom and people," Noctis stated. "You and your father are free to go. As is everyone else, I have duties to attend to." 

 

When Noctis declared that everyone could leave, Ignis stepped forward and then lifted his hand and gave the signal for all the nobles to leave the throne room. He turned his head when he heard Noctis start to laugh just after the doors to the room shut. Only to be quickly followed by Prompto and Gladio. Leaving him feeling as if he was missing something. 

 

"Ignis, I want you to invite that girl back for lunch in a few days," Noctis said as Ignis heard him begin to walk away. 

 

"Sir?" he asked. 

 

"I am not gonna try and woo her. No, I want to get to know her better," was all he got as an answer from Noctis. 

  
  


*********

  
  


**5 1/2 Months later**

 

Ignis stood there smiling as he listened to the banter going on back and forth between his liege and Lady Lucy. It was rather amusing. He couldn't be happier that they were getting along so well. In fact, Ignis was sure that Lucy was bringing Noctis more and more out of his little shell of isolation he lived in. That and it was nice to see him not so apathetic. 

 

"So, Lucy, in two weeks I am holding a formal ball and would love to see you there, maybe have a dance?" Noctis said in a fairly subtle manner. 

 

The sound of tea being spit out, let Ignis know that Lucy had been taken by surprise. Further proven when the cup was sat back on its saucer with a loud clunk as she sputtered incoherently.  He found this rather odd since she seemed to actually be a bit nervous. Something that in the almost year he had been acquainted with her had never thought she would express. Leaving him mildly astounded. 

 

"Lucy? I didn't mean to startle you like that," Noctis said, concern in his voice. "But I am serious about having a dance with you." 

 

Renewed sputtering came from Lucy. It was almost comical. But after a minute or so Ignis heard her take a deep breath and get herself under control. 

 

"I... your majesty, to be honest, you did startle me," Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But, there is a problem with that. You see, I uh... I am unable to dance..." 

 

Ignis was sure that if he wasn't blind his eyes would be bugging out his head as they hyper-focused on the woman. He was well aware that Lucy had all the training that was required of a young heiress. That meant formal dance was included in her training. So, to hear her say that she was unable to dance was peculiar. 

 

"Did you not take the lessons as a child and young lady?" Noctis asked. 

 

"Yes... I just... I am unable to dance. It is a skill that several teachers were unable to teach me, sadly," was all Lucy replied. 

 

Ignis was at a loss for anything to think of. To hear the defeat in her words as she admitted to failure. He knew she was prideful to a fault about many things. So, like with a younger Noctis, it was a huge thing to admit to it. 

 

"Seriously? None of your teachers were competent in teaching you to do even the most basic of waltz's?" Noctis asked, his voice riddled with incredulity. 

 

Cringing internally at how tactless that was asked. Ignis made a mental note to let him know that was not appropriate. As his ears caught Lucy's sigh. 

 

"Yes," she replied in a succinct manner. 

 

"I see. Then, how about I propose a small wager to you then?" Noctis asked her. 

 

This had Ignis' attention in full. And he was sure if Prompto and Gladio were there, they'd be rather attentively listening. It was well known that Noctis was not one for such things as this. Rather that was more Prompto and Gladio's thing. Mostly the former.

 

There was no missing the leeriness in Lucy's voice as she spoke up, "A wager? What do you mean?" 

 

A light laugh was her response before Noctis spoke up, "I will assign to you for the next two weeks a person who I believe can teach you how to do even a simple waltz, and if you are still unable to dance at the end of the two weeks, then you may request anything of me that will not harm my person or bring shame to the crown." 

 

Ignis felt his brown pinch as he opened his mouth to rebuke Noctis for such a thing. Except Lucy beat him to the punch and accepted the deal. Though it was obvious she was feeling rather dubious about the whole thing. It was now out of his hands, all he could do was just wait for this train wreck to happen. Though he was curious about who Noctis had in mind to teach Lucy to dance. 

  
  


*********

 

Four sets of eyes watched the duo that was spinning around the small, personal ballroom. There was no doubt that in two weeks, one Lucy Heartfiliar, had learned to dance. And beautifully. Nor could any of the onlookers deny what they were seeing either. All shared a knowing smile as the continued on. 

  
  


*********

 

The moment the last note of the set faded, a loud clap arouse across the ballroom. Ignis let a rare smile graced his lips. He was rather proud of his liege and Lady Lucy. Since they were the ones receiving such a loud round of applause. Lucy had been the first dance of the evening. Noctis had chosen her to be his partner. Of course, during the dance, his keen ears picked up the whispers from the gathered nobility and guards who wondered if Noctis was gonna propose to her again. 

 

The last six months had been a rather heated debate. Since Lucy turned their Kings' marriage proposal down that she had caught his attention. And all the time they'd spent talking and interacting made it such a hot topic that many rumors had flown around. Most harmless, others had to be quelled should any harm come to Lucy's person due to petty jealousy. He didn't like even the notion of Lucy being hurt. Not that he'd admit it, but Ignis had become rather partial to the girl. 

 

The sound of familiar footsteps coming his way drew Ignis from his thoughts as he tilted his head in the direction and gave a polite smile. 

 

"Thank you, Ignis." 

 

Those three words had him pausing. There was a wealth of emotion in them, yet something that was unspoken. Something that he didn't quite catch. So, when Lucy continued on, he felt stunned. It was not a brush off, but it was something. 

 

"Dude, I think you should go follow her," Prompto said from his left. 

 

When a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, he looked to the right as Gladio spoke, "Don't worry we can watch Noctis for a bit." 

 

Unsure of why they were being so nice and insistent, Ignis gave a sharp nod of his head and turned and started to follow in the direction he was sure Lucy had gone, only to pause. 

 

"She is on the veranda along the back, eastern wall," Gladio said. 

 

"Now go," Prompto muttered giving him a push at the small of his back. 

 

Frowning as he started in the direction he'd been told. Shooting a dark, unseeing glare over his shoulder at the two. Knowing that they were both probably smiling ear to ear. This felt like a setup. Straightening his jacket, squaring his shoulders, Ignis made his way to the eastern wall. His ears picking up the soft strains of a child's song. 

 

He knew that it was Lucy, having heard her sing the song subconsciously when she was deep in thought. Following it until he felt the cool air on his face, he paused as he stepped through the open double doors. The light, exotic scent of the flora on the air, he heard rhythmic footsteps, indicating that Lucy was dancing to her own song. Making him smile. 

 

Coughing to announce himself, he kept his face a blank mask as he heard her gasp and spin. The rustling of the fabric from her dress as it settled around her let him know that she was wearing a full skirt instead of one of the fashionable knee length dresses. 

 

"Ignis?" 

 

His name softly spoken question. It had him pausing because there was that undertone again. Stepping forward until he could slightly feel the heat of her body. 

 

"Lucy, you didn't wait for me to reply before just walking away," he said. "That is a bit rude is it not?" 

 

The way her breath hitched let him know she was feeling guilty at his light teasing. Which was not his intention? Leaving him to feel like he had for two weeks, awkward. Never once had he felt out of sorts with a woman as he had with Lucy. The lessons had been fun once he got her to quit stepping all over his feet, and gain some sense of coordination. Once he had found a way for her to do that, the lessons had become easy. Allowing him to teach her a bit more than the basic waltz. 

 

"I didn't mean to sound like I was lecturing you, Lucy," he said softly. "But it seemed like you had more to say, but you just left." 

 

The way she gave a soft, shocked gasp told him that she hadn't expected him to pick up on anything. Taking another step forward putting him, what he guessed was, only a foot or two away, Ignis held out his hand. 

 

"If you don't mind, and I know you are still self-conscious, would you do me the honor of having this dance?" He asked. 

 

Internally he was frowning. His hands felt sweaty and his heart was beating slightly faster than normal as he waited. When her tiny hand, that was both soft and calloused, slid into his own, he closed his hand over hers and pulled her to him. Finding it easier when her familiar curves were pressed lightly to his person and he led her in the simple four-step dance. His sense of smell picking up the light scent of what he could only describe as honeysuckle and sugar. 

 

As he led her through the steps, he felt her body relax naturally as she let him lead her around the small veranda. The way her breathing evened out as she began to hum along with the music to help keep time with steps. It had him openly smiling.

 

"So handsome when you smile." 

 

He was completely unprepared for the softly spoken words that came from Lucy, that Ignis found himself stumbling a bit as she stiffened in his arms. Trying to get back into the rhythm of the waltz, he found that Lucy was completely stiff. Wondering why she was like that he loosened his hold on her. Not at all surprised when she stepped back and away from him. He felt as if something had changed with her speaking those words. 

 

"Lucy?" he said her name. 

 

"I... I didn't mean to... please forgive my rudeness," was all he got from her in a stutterer. 

 

Curious as to why she would ask for forgiveness at giving him an honest compliment. A compliment he hadn't been paid in decades. His mother being the last to tell him that. 

 

"There is nothing to be forgiven. You spoke honestly," he said. "In fact, you are not the first person to tell me that. My mother was quite often telling me that when I was a child before I began my training to be Noctis' aide. So, if anything, I appreciate hearing it honestly spoken." 

 

"Oh?"

 

Shaking his head, Ignis started to step forward, stopping when he heard the sounds of attempted smothered whispers from the doorway to the veranda. 

 

"Yes," he stated simply.

 

Deciding in a second that the subject was one he didn't really care to elaborate on at the moment. As they now had an audience, one that didn't need to know anything about his childhood. Ignis lifted his head up and decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last six months. And he was sure those spying on them currently as well had been curious.

 

"Lucy, if you don't mind me being a bit forward and possibly rude," Ignis started. "But, I have been wondering for the last six months, just who you say you pine for, that you'd turn down a marriage proposal from the King himself, yet feel you are not worthy of." 

 

The slight squeak that came from her was cute as it told him he had taken her off balance again. Then there as the shifting of her dress's fabric, before he heard her footsteps carrying her away from him, towards the railing around the Veranda. Something had him staying where he stood. 

 

"You've had that on your mind for the past... six months?" Lucy said. 

 

It was clear to him that her voice held a mix of laughter and shock. 

 

"Yes," he replied promptly. 

 

The sound of nervous laughter reached his ears, as he noticed that those spying on them had gone eerily quiet. Making him think that they might know something. 

 

"You know, Ignis, how a woman sees the world is vastly different from a man. But his majesty, he understood what I said," Lucy spoke up drawing his attention back to her. "And in my eyes and mind, this man is without equal. His faith and devotion to the one he serves, His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum,  is unshakable and unquestionable." 

 

This had Ignis feeling like cold water had been thrown on him. It narrowed down the possible people vastly. As far as he knew there was only him, and two others who could be that person. Since she was very specific in what she said. 

 

"He is really something else, from all I have heard growing up about him," Lucy continued. "And when I finally got to meet this man, it was under unconventional circumstances. Safe to say, afterward I felt like an utter fool, one who was thoroughly horrified. Though, six months ago, I had come to see just what type of man he really was and fell in love as we interacted."

 

His mind tried to think of each interaction that Prompto and Gladio had. Then it dawned on him that she seemed to be referring to Gladiolus. As he was there for both her first meetings with the two. And only Gladiolus could leave her horrified at how she gave them both a verbal tongue lashing. Ignis felt like he had been punched and no clue why. 

 

"Then, why do you feel you are unworthy of him?" he asked, hating that he needed to know so badly when he wasn't liking what he was already hearing. 

 

"Because I come from minor nobility that until a year before my birth was of common stock. That alone would be called into question for pedigree," Lucy said, her voice showing a bitterness he wasn't aware she was capable of. "Then again, I feel like I just... I just can't be with him. He intimidates me just as much as I feel drawn to him as he fascinates me. Setting my heart fluttering in my chest. How my head gets light and leaves me breathless."

 

He heard her turn around and stayed silent. His face still lifted to the sky. 

 

"You really have this person upon a pedal stool, Lucy," he stated. "Do you fear rejection from him? Is that also a reason why you do not tell him how you feel? Personally, I think you should just bite the bullet and march up to him and tell him exactly how you feel. And if you cannot tell him, then show him. You are a unique person and if he cannot see that, then it is he who is not worthy of you." 

 

When he got a peal of laughter as a response, Ignis lowered her head. He was a bit taken back at her reaction. Making him wish he could see her. To be better at reading her. For she was one of the few people he was not able to completely read. It was just another thing about her that he liked. 

 

"I may have him on a pedal stool but I do believe he is worth it. And, yes, I am worried about rejection," Lucy said, still laughing. "So, was that advice or just a suggestion about how to go about telling this person?" 

 

Blinkin behind his visor, Ignis tilted his head to the side and thought for a second or two. 

 

"Advice," he stated. 

 

Then he heard her moving back towards him. Staying still and patient. When she stopped he could feel her warm breath spread across his white shirt just above where his heart sat in his chest. His mind tried to recall if Lucy had ever gotten this close to him on her own, besides dancing. When his memory came up as a blank, Ignis shifted and dropped his head down, giving the appearance as if he was looking at her in the face. 

 

"You think... I am a unique person?" she asked him. 

 

Slowly he nodded his head. He thought he had made this clear with the many things he had said to her over the course of knowing. Ignis knew he had paid her plenty of compliments, and rather openly. 

 

"I wasn't aware," she said in a soft, breathy voice. "As to your advice, I think I will take it." 

 

At this he stiffened, finding he didn't like that she was going to take his advice and confess to his friend. 

 

"I love you, Ignis," she stated in a calm manner, though her voice got a bit high pitched. 

 

Unsure he heard her correctly, he just stayed still and didn't react. He was sure that he heard that wrong. Then he felt her hands cup his face and pulled him down towards her, as she repeated herself, a bit louder. His mind racing as he tried to form an answer when he felt soft, supple lips press against his own, making him go rigid. 

 

Still aware that they had an audience, Ignis pulled himself back, breaking the kiss. He knew that it would seem as rejection by her, though it was not. He felt cool air start to fill the space where Lucy's body had been. Reaching out, he was able to grab her lightly, halting her retreat. 

 

As he held her in place, he tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings. The latter was easy, he felt relieved, elated. His heart was beating slightly erratically in his chest. 

 

"I... this is...." Lucy said stumbling over her words. 

 

Giving a shake of his head, Ignis knew what she was trying to say, hearing the pain in her words. Advice from his mother when he was younger filtered through his mind. It had been given when he had gone back home for a visit after finishing up the final bits of his training to be an aide to Noctis. He had asked his mother how she knew she was in love with his father, after seeing Noctis and Lunafreya interact. And how he would know himself if he was in love. 

 

His mother's reply was to rely on his instinct and just do what his heart demanded. And right now his heart wanted one thing. Smiling, Ignis pulled her to him and let his hands slide up her bare arms and neck until he was cupping her face. Then dipping his own head down, he placed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. 

 

It took only a few seconds before her body relaxed and melded to his as Lucy returned the kiss. The feel of her curves pressing tighter to his person, as her small hands grasped at the lapels of his King's Glaive Uniform as if to meld their two bodies into one. He could care less that they were being watched by four people now. All that mattered was the woman he was kissing and being kissed by. 

 

Later he would get to the bottom of things. Because he was sure that this whole situation was set up to get Lucy to confess to him. Or something along those lines.

 

**_THE END!_ **


End file.
